Andolian Blood
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Based on Legend of the Seeker series but with an Original Character -Two years ago Alexios awoke with no memory, but a darkness within him. then one day he meets a raven haired beauty called Kahlan Amnel, does he know her from his past or will the darkness take over?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time publishing a story, I love to write but have been nervous about others reading them.**

 **Anyway, this is based on 'The Legend of the Seeker' series but from an original characters point of view**

 **I will publish the first few chapters to see what you guys think about it**

 **oh one more thing, i suffer from dsylexia so any spelling mistakes i do apologise**

Prologue

I always knew I was different, I never fitted in well anywhere I went, sure the people were kind and were grateful for my assistance, but I could see uncertainty in their eyes. I didn't have any memories before 2 years ago, I remember just waking up in the middle of a battle field surrounded by the dead. I covered in blood with an empty quiver strapped to my back and a sword in hand, I remember looking in the reflective steel and seeing my face smeared with so much blood that I couldn't even make out the colour of my eyes. And yet I did not scream nor did I panic, I just rose to my feet and started walking. Leaving behind whatever chaos I had survived. I don't recall how long I walked before I found a river, I removed my quiver and sword and dove straight in, holding my breath trying to remember who I was. Nothing. After I had washed off all the blood I could and drying my clothes, I sat on the bank not knowing what to do next. Did I have a home? A family? Why couldn't I remember? But most of all, what do I do next?

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes blinking in the sunlight as it came through the window, sitting up I checked my surroundings as I always did, same room, same village, door still bolted shut, sword by the bed and dagger beneath the pillow. Exhaling I stood and walked over to the window pushing it open on old creaky hinges, a blast of fresh air filled the room. Looking out across the small village, it must be barely after sunrise, some of the villagers were up and moving around starting work. This had been my place of rest for three months now, its name was Dain. A small area of Kelton in the Midlands, it was peaceful. But it was not my home, the villagers kept their distance from me as best they could, I was a stranger to them an outsider, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Alexios! Alexios!"

I looked down to where the voice was coming from, a small boy with blonde hair stood in the middle of the street, Caleb.

I smiled at him, he was one of the very few people in this town that would talk to me, but he was the only one who liked talking to me. he was a good kid, kind to all he met.

"Caleb, what are you doing out this early?" I questioned

He beamed back at me "Father is out farming and mother is running the stall in the market, can we go train now" after a moment he added "Please"

I sighed, he was about 8 years of age, and when I first came to Dain I had saved him and his mother from some bandits, who ambushed their cart. So we became friends and a deal was formed, I would teach him how to defend himself if he taught me about the midlands history.

"Give me a moment Caleb and I will be down" I stepped back into the dusty old tavern room, grabbing my weapons and my jacket, Locking the door behind me. Passing the sleepy inn keeper on my way out the door who grunted about my rent.

Caleb and I walked to our regular spot in the hills, it was close to town but no one ever came out this way. I set down my sword by a rock and sat upon it, Caleb leaping up next to me, I turned to him.

"right where did we leave off last time?"

His face conveyed a slight confused look, so I continued

"we covered D'Hara and Darken Rahl, the war, and the seeker …"

"oh yer" he almost bounced out his seat "next I was gonna teach you about Aydindril and the mother confessor" he took a moment, his brown eyes concentrating "at the moment, Kahlan Amnell is the mother confessor and she is helping Richard Cypher"

"the seeker" I interjected, he nodded

"all confessors are women, all born from other confessors and erm… oh yer they have the power to confess you, which means… they make you good and you will do what they say"

He started playing with a weed he had pulled from the crack in the rocks, twirling it in his fingers

"I saw the mother confessor once, she was really pretty, her and the seeker helped our village from the D'Harans, they were very brave, I saw the seeker use the sword of truth, they were kind to me and my family" he threw the weed behind him and jumped of the rock "Alexios can we train now, I'm bored"

I smiled at the boy's small attention span and his enthusiasm "very well Caleb"

"YAY" he picked up his wooden sword and swung it towards me.

We stayed out there for a couple of hours before I said about getting back, he had improved on his defence. It was impressive how quickly he caught on. As we made our way back down the hill I could hear cheers coming from the market place. Caleb started off at a run towards his mother's stall, she greeted him with open arms and lifted him up into the air. Walking into the hustle and bustle of the crowd I could see they were all looking in one direction, I made my way through, the people noticing that it was me gave me room to move, I hated the way their stared sometimes. I was still an outsider. I gave up and went to the tavern, buying a flagon form the barmaid who seemed to be disappointed by missing out what was outside.

"what's all the cheering about?" I asked taking a gulp

She gave me a look that I should have known, but she told me anyway

"They are cheering because the Seeker and the mother confessor are stopping in town for the night" then she muttered something under her breath and turned away. I thanked her sourly and returned to my room at the end of the second floor corridor, I could still hear the villagers outside. Opening the door I stripped off my sword and jacket dumping them I on the bed, walking over to the bowl filled with water and the cracked mirror on the wall. I cupped my hands and pulled the now cold water over my face, feeling the coldness was quite refreshing on this hot day. I looked up into the mirror, the green eyes I once found so unfamiliar gazed back at me, my deep black hair stuck out at odd angles. I know it was my reflection but i never felt like the real me, I always felt that something was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream echoed from outside, I charged over to the window and searched the area until I saw what caused the scream. The creature of children's nightmares, banelings. They were swarming down the hills towards the crowds. My instincts kicked in I had grabbed my sword and leaped through the window, I saw the ground coming towards me fast, I bent my knees and as my feet hit the ground and rolled forwards, standing sword in hand ready to fight, but before I could move I heard Caleb calling out. I scanned the crowd for him, but I couldn't see him. The villagers were shoving one another aside to get as far away from the Banelings as possible. There was no way of getting through them, I sprinted towards the stalls and leapt upon them running over the items that then tumbled to the floor, still hearing Calebs little voice, calling out for his mother. I still couldn't see him, the crowd was to dense and the Banelings were getting closer. I felt a surge of adrenaline, and I focused on the closest Baneling and dove into it out stretching my blade, with ease I slit his throat. My grip tightened on the sword as I swung for the next one, my blade embedding in it's chest.

"ALEXIOS!"

I spun around spotting Caleb, he was trapped between two stalls, a Baneling closing in on him.

"CALEB!" I left my sword in the dead Baneling and charged at the monster, when I was close enough I launched into it crashing into the stall selling glass, I felt them slice into my skin but I did not care. The Baneling looked at me with dead eyes and struggled against me, trying hard to tear into my flesh. I drew my fist back and smashed it into it's greyed face, again and again, hit after hit, until it didn't resist anymore. It slid to the floor dead.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my breathing laboured. I turned to see Caleb's terrified face, eyes wide with shock, I looked beyond him to see more Banelings still coming there were two others fighting against them, but they were outnumbered. I grabbed Caleb's arm and hauled him towards the tavern

"go inside and to the end room on the top floor" he just stared at me "NOW CALEB!" I pushed him towards it, he looked up at me tears filling his eyes, he turned and scarpered.

Turning I watched the two strangers fight the group of Banelings, gathering myself I reached for my dagger at the small of my back and ran back into the danger. The Banelings were concentrating on the two fighters that they did not notice me coming up behind them, quickly I forced my dagger into the spine of one of the monsters, she went rigid and then crumpled as I moved onto the next one which had spotted me, I lashed out attempting to pierce its chest. It moved back out of reach and grabbed my arm, before I could stop it had opened its jaws and latched down on my arm. I let out a cry of pain. Raising my other arm to punch the disgusting creature off me, before I could move another had grasped my fist, leaving me defenceless. I struggled against the pair, unable to move either arm, I raised my leg and brought my foot down hard on the knee of the second Baneling, I heard the crack of bone as it stumbled. I took the moment and kicked it in the face, before it hard time to hit the floor I had my now free hand prying open the jaws of the first. It took all my strength but I could feel it give slightly. Blood was pouring down my arm, the pain was almost unbearable, I could feel every one of the creatures rotten teeth buried deep in my flesh. I closed my eyes, concentrating on not passing out, if I pass out I'm dead for sure. Suddenly the monster let go and fell away, I opened my eyes looking down to see a dagger lodged in it head. I grasped the open wound on arm applying as much pressure as I could. Another pair of hands touched my arm, I jerked back expecting another enemy, instead I was met with pale blue eyes filled with concern.

"it's ok" she said her voice soothing "we will get you to a healer" her hands gestured towards the village, she placed a hand on my upper arm and guided me back. I looked back to see the field covered in dead bodies.

I sat in the healers front room as he tended to my arm, he was checking to see if there was anything left embedded in the wound. My forearm still hurt but not as much as when it first happened.

"well nothing is in there that I can see, it's just lucky that the seeker and mother confessor were here, this could have been a lot worse" his gruff voice stank of pipe smoke, but more than his voice caught my attention, the seeker and mother confessor.

"was she the one that brought me in?"

He looked at me in surprise "how do you not know who they are, by the spirits boy have you been living under a rock for the past 3 years" he watched me then shrugged and turned to get some bandages. That was the mother confessor, the one with the pale blue eyes, she had saved my life. A gentle knock echoed from the door, the healers grumbled for them to come in. A man not much older than myself walked in with short dark hair and a sword strapped to his side, I recognised it from the drawings Caleb had showed me. The sword of truth, which made the man Richard Cypher the Seeker. A woman followed him inside, the one from the fight, the mother confessor, Kahlan Amnell, she was dressed in white, her black hair falling over her shoulders. Both their eyes fell on me, the healer scrambled to his feet and greeted the seeker with a handshake. But I continued to watch the mother confessor as she stepped forwards.

"may I?" she asked gesturing to my arm, I raised it so she could get a better look. Her fingers were warm on my skin as she examined the broken flesh "it was very brave what you did for the boy" she looked into my eyes then back down to the wound "then coming back to help us, thank you"

I was taken back by the thanks, I had never received gratitude before, it was strange, I wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment of silence I replied in a quiet voice

"my arm will heal soon enough anyway I should be thanking you, you saved my life" another pause, then something clicked I owed her my life I rose to my feet "I am indebted to you, my sword is yours mother confessor if you will take it" she looked up, meeting my gaze, she was gauging my words, seeing if I was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat still as the healer bandaged up my arm wrapping it round and round, Kahlan and Richard were talking outside about what I had offered. I didn't know what their decision was going to be, all I knew was that maybe this was what I was before, before my loss of memory. I knew I was a fighter, why else would I be in the middle of a battle field, that's why I did not fit in because I was made for war, how could anyone accept me when I did not know who I was. But there was something else as well, I felt drawn to the mother confessor. I couldn't quite place it, it was like nothing I had felt before, there was a need to be close to her, to the seeker as well. When I was finally patched up I thanked the healer who just grunted at me, I was sure he was glad to get me out of his home only doing so because the seeker and mother confessor asked. I stepped back onto the street, billowing towers of smoke rose from beyond the hill, the burning of Banelings to make sure they would not return from the underworld. Looking around I saw some villagers fixing their broken stalls, some sat on the ground trying to hold it together. Richard was helping some of the other men move the debris of the fight, I searched for Kahlan seeing her knelt beside a small boy, she was stroking his pale blonde hair. The boy looked up, blood smeared on his face, eyes ringed red.

"ALEXIOS!" Caleb clambered up and ran towards me, tears streaked his face. I knelt down so he could hug me, his little arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed so tight, his face buried in my shoulder. He was still crying, I stood up pulling him with me so I carried him with my good arm. He tried to say something to me but his sobs were making it unclear.

"shhhh Caleb, calm down" I tried to see his face but he kept it hidden. I looked up at Kahlan who was walking over to us, her eyes pained at seeing a child cry. I was about to ask what was wrong but she spoke first

"his parents are missing" her voice was sad and as I looked into her blue eyes I knew that at least one of them had passed. I held Caleb just a little bit tighter, I moved to the well and placed him on the edge so he was almost at eye level. Placing my hand under his chin I forced him to look into my eyes,

"Caleb, I'm going to need you to be strong okay" his face still had blood on it, I took the corner of my shirt and ripped off a strip which I dipped into the water in the well, as gently as I could I wiped his face, I continued speaking to him, trying to soothe him as best I could

"remember what I told you, the day the bandits came and you were scared that you didn't protect your mother?" he nodded looking down "what did I say?"

He took two deep breaths and said in a quiet voice

"Strength is not always running into a battle, sometimes it is surviving anything that is thrown at you"

I smiled at him "exactly, you are a survivor Caleb and that is why you are the strongest person I know"

"CALEB!"

Caleb's face lit up at the voice, the voice he wanted to hear most, his mother. Without a word he dropped to the ground and ran into his mother's embrace, tears flooded her eyes at the sight of her son unharmed. She met my gaze and nodded in thanks that I kept her son alive.

I stood there for a moment Kahlan next to me just taking in the sight of a mother and her son, turning to face me Kahlan smiled,

"why would you want to leave here? It seems you would be missed"

I still watched Caleb and his mother as they mourned their loved one, his father was a good man who did not deserve his fate.

"I don't belong here, most of the villagers avoid me, it's only that boy who has ever really spoken to me" I turned to face her "I owe you a debt Mother Confessor and whether you invite me along or not I will follow until that debt is paid" she watched me with those blue eyes reading my features.

After a pause she spoke a smile playing on her lips

"I will speak with Richard tonight" she then walked away to help another. I watched her as she spoke gently to a middle aged lady who then clung to a young girl who was crying, she then whispered something in her ear, the lady looked at her nodded and then smiled it was a weak smile but it was there.

Soon after I returned to the tavern to clean myself up, filling the bowl with clean water I proceeded to wash off the now dried blood sticking to my face and in my hair. I then removed my shirt and decided it was too ruined to try and salvage, I ganced at my arms, the small cuts from the glass stall long since healed although the torn flesh where two hours earlier a banelings had sunk it's teeth into my arm, it seeped still, but already started to heal. I sat down on the cot of a bed and laid back, the pillow felt lumpy as it always did, placing my dagger under it only made it less comfortable. I closed my eyes trying to relax, but it was no use, I laid awake for a couple of hours before there was a quiet knock on the door.

I rose out of bed getting ready to give the inn keeper the rent, opening the door I was taken by surprise. It was not the fat old inn keeper that stood before me, but Kahlan Amnell she was about to speak when she noticed I was shirtless, after a moment she averted her gaze, her hands grasped my sword

"I'm sorry I did not realise, I brought your sword" she thrusted the hilt into my hand looking a little flustered

I stepped back slightly so the door covered most of my torso,

"No, I should apologize Mother Confessor, I did not mean to offend"

She took another step back and looked me in the eyes

"I spoke to Richard, he is unsure, you understand, we do not know you" her voice was very diplomatic, she nodded and turned breaking our gaze, I called out to her as she walked away

"I guess I will just have to follow you then Mother Confessor"

She turned back with a look on her face, that told me she half expected it, so I continued

"Until my debt to you is paid"

I saw a half smile on her face before I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after I packed up all my belongings, which weren't much, into a single sack. I paid the inn keeper, who looked all to happy to see the back of me, for my final night and walked out the tavern to a storm brewing to the east, I could feel the change in pressure as a rumble of thunder filled the air. Glancing around my eyes landed on Richard Cypher, he stood talking to the local hunter, moving closer I came within ear shot

"the best way to avoid any D'harans is to go through the Rang'Shada Mountains, but I must warn you seeker there is dark and dangerous magic that lives there"

The Rang'shada mountains were not a place to go into lightly, I had been there a couple of times myself, I shuddered at the memory of my first time in the shadowy forest.

Richard thanked the hunter and turned, stopping when he saw me, I took my opportunity

"The mountains are a dangerous place if you do not know what danger lurks there, I have been through there before, I am a good hunter, I know what to look for" I extended my hand as an offer "I am at your service Seeker, if you chose it"

I could see a slight doubt in his grey eyes, so I added

"an extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt"

After a moment of consideration he took my hand and we shook, he smiled

"Richard"

"Alexios" I responded

"you're the one from the fight yesterday, the one Kahlan told me about, how is your arm?" he asked

I nodded "I'm a fast healer"

Richard then looked past me to someone behind

"Kahlan, Alexios is joining us to Aydindril"

I turned watching as the Mother Confessor glided towards us, dressed in a black dress, two daggers slid into her high boots. A sack slung over her shoulder with her hair loose and flowing.

"We have to travel through the Rang'shada Mountains and Alexios has been though them before and has offered his services" Richard continued

Kahlan held my gaze for a few moments more before she turned her eyes to Richard

"shall we continue then?" she kept her eyes on Richard, he gestured for me to go first.

Richard and Kahlan spoke behind me for the first leg of our journey until we stopped for a break, sitting on a fallen tree, I stayed standing working out what our next move should be. I knew the mountains quite well, I had travelled through them to get to Dain, I remembered a couple of times I had to fight off some dark creature that stalked me. To get to Aydindril we had to travel north until we reached the Dark Canyon from there it was east, normally I would just follow the sun and the stars, but as we would get deeper in the Mountains the trees became so dense that it became almost pitch black. That's why all sorts of monstrous and deadly creatures dwelled here, out of sunlight to make hunting their prey that much easier. But it was not just creatures we had to fear, according to legends a powerful sorcerous lived and roamed the shadowy land.

"are you ready to continue?" Richard spoke from behind me,

I responded "we have to make torches first, enough to last two days" I bent down to grab a few branches big enough to make sturdy torches

Kahlan knelt down to help me "why do we need so many?"

Looking up at her, I did not realize how close she was, seeing how her eyes glowed slightly in the sunlight. When she looked back at me, her expression faltered.

"Whats wrong?" Richard had been watching her as well, Kahlan looked down and concentrated on the wood she collected

"Nothing" she said but her voice suggested otherwise, I was about to push the matter, what had she seen? Instead I answered her question.

"when we get deep into the mountains it will be so dark you could have thought it was night, if we run out of torches we could be lost forever in the darkness"

For a moment I watched Kahlan, she would not meet my gaze. We lit the first torches and continued forward into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while the dark swallowed us, even with the torches we still could not see further then 20 paces in any direction, even then trees and rocks obscured our view. We stayed close together as I led the way, every now and again we could here rustling or heavy panting coming from the blackness. I strained my senses to detect any threats that we could encounter, one step at a time, making sure our torches were still alight. Every so often I would glance at the others, Richard bore a look of concentration his brow furrowed as he squinted into the darkness, where as Kahlan's eyes scanned the surroundings, they both showed corage in the face of unknown danger. Watching her I did not realize a familiar sent until it was too late, a rotting stench that made my heart beat slightly faster in my chest. I stopped dead causing Richard's torch to almost hit my back, I could feel the heat but still I felt cold. Richard moved closer as did Kahlan, she leaned closer whispering

"what is it?"

I spoke in a low voice "we are being tracked, we have been for a while I fear"

Richard turned to face behind us "By what?"

I moved my hand to the hilt of my sword slowly, grasping the cool steel "A Blood Beast"

Silence fell,

More rustling and the smell was getting stronger, Kahlan backed towards myself and Richard, she bent low to unsheathe one of her daggers. More sounds surrounded us, I couldn't pinpoint where exactly it was coming from, it was too fast. We all looked around peering into the darkness searching for any sign of the beast. Our backs to each other, weapons drawn, ready.

Then a tremendous roar echoed through the silent forest, footsteps thundered towards us, The beast charged into view. It headed straight for Kahlan who was closest to the creature, taking no hesitation I crashed into her pushing her to the ground before the beast collided with me, It felt like my chest had impacted against a stone wall. I felt a pop in my shoulder and then I was flying backwards through the air, time seemed to slow, I could feel the wind blast past me, saw Richard swing his sword at the beast as it snarled, Kahlan on the ground. Then my body slammed into something hard, pain exploded through me as I crumpled to the ground in a heap. A coppery taste formed at the back of my mouth as I felt something warm trickle down my face, blurring the vision in my right eye. For a moment I couldn't move, my face in the dirt that covered the ground. I could hear grunts and snarls from the fight going on somewhere close. My head was spinning, tried to push myself up with no results, all I was able to do was turn my head. My eyes locked on to the mass and the glinting of the steel in the torch light, for the first time I could see what the Blood beast truly looked like, and it repulsed me.

Richard attacked from one side while Kahlan slashed at the other, they were both so in sync with each other, it was almost like a dance as they both spun to attack the monster. But they weren't gaining any upper hand, the beast was too strong for just the two of them, this stalemate wouldn't last. I tried again to stand and this time the pain in my head was gone replaced by a wild rage I had never felt before, my blood boiled inside my veins. I stumbled to a standing position sword in hand, I already felt stronger, I started running towards the Blood beast, using a boulder to launch myself high above the creature, then with all my strength I brought my blade down slicing its dark skin on its chest. It stumbled back letting out a pain filled roar, I took my chance as did Richard to plunge our swords into it's undefended stomach. It's skin was tough and thick, taking force to impale it. The beast fell backwards, it's body twitching, then it was still… dead. I stood there breathing hard, spinning to check on Kahlan, who was checking on Richard, pushing back his hair with her fingers, when she looked back at me her face filled with concern and a little shock

"oh my spirits, Alexios your shoulder" she moved forward, raising her hands

Looking down I saw what had shocked her, my left shoulder was sticking out of it's socket. My arm was dislocated by the impact and I hadn't even noticed, I tried to move it and pain shot up and down my entire arm.

Kahlan took my arm gently in her hands, her fingers traced around my shoulder, her touch was so light, but even through my shirt I could feel their warmth

"Richard I need your help" she met my gaze, her eyes filled with anxiety "we are going to have to push it back in"

I said nothing, but simply nodded, no one had ever looked after me before or even been worried about me. Richard walked around to Kahlan's side and she dropped her gaze. Richard grasped my forearm and upper arm while Kahlan took my shoulder.

"ok, Alexios try to focus on something else to take your mind off the pain" Kahlan's voice was full of authority, so I did, I concentrated on her, the way her lips parted as she concentrated, the way a small crease formed between her eyebrows. How her eyes were actually Brandeis blue, how they were almost luminous in the torch light.

CRACK,

searing pain coursed through my shoulder as it was popped back into place, I clenched my teeth and eyes shut so I wouldn't cry out in pain, then as fast as the pain was there it was gone again.

As I opened my eyes slowly, I tested my shoulders movement, it felt fine, I could rotate it all the way round without any trouble. I exhaled and rubbed my forehead, looking down at my hand which was covered in sweat and blood.

"here" Kahlan extended her hand with a piece of white cloth in it

I took it, as I did our fingers met in the briefest of moments, I felt a spark of energy where our skin touched. Looking up into her eyes, I could've sworn she felt it too.

"thank you" I said

I wiped my face free of blood and turned to study the slain blood beast. It was taller than a man and walked on two legs, it's skin glistened slightly in the light and it's face was half that between a bull and a pig, it had short horns protruding from it's lumpy forehead. It was truly a grotesque creature of darkness.

"are you ok?" Richard spoke grabbing my attention "you took quite a hit"

Mentally I did a quick once over, finding a slight pain in my back and head, but beyond that I felt pretty much normal

"I'm fine, you two?" I looked them both up and down searching for any sign of injuries. Richard shook his head, just a few beads of sweat running down the side of his face. Kahlan's expression softened slightly as she spoke

"Thanks to you, you knocked me out of the way" a smile played around her lips "you saved me, your debt is paid" her smile faded at that last bit. I turned away picking up the fallen torch so I could hide whatever expression my face would show, she was right I had fulfilled my debt to her, once we were out of the mountains there would be no reason for me to stay, and I would be a nomad again. Quickly changing the subject I suggested we should move on and continue our journey before more creatures could smell the corpse of the Blood beast. After that we quickened our pace, trying to make it to the Dark Canyon with hast. As we made our way through the jungle, I kept looking back to check on the others, my eyes lingering on Kahlan for a moment longer, her expression was stern, watching the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

We did not stop to rest and I could tell it was taking it's toll on the other two, even my own breathing was laboured slightly, but this was a place you did not want to stop in, if you wanted to survive you kept moving. My mind flashing back to one of my first journeys into the Rang'shada Mountains, it was a couple of months after I had awoken on the battlefield, I had just left Nisobarese and making my way to Galea. I had no idea what was lurking in the darkness, watching me, stalking me. I had made a campfire and sat next to it about to eat, when they emerged from the shadows, hearthounds. They looked almost like large dogs, but twice the size with a long snouted nose and gleaming gold eyes, their ears huge and rounded. Three of them began to circle me, I stared at them as my heart raced. Slowly keeping my eyes fixed on them, I rose, hand moving to my sword, staying close to the fire for protection. I had a decision to make, either attack before they had a chance maybe take one of them out and fend myself from the other two. Or I could run, try to lose them in the dense trees and undergrowth, but they would be fast. My decision was made for me as the first hearthound rushed towards me with snarling teeth, I swung my sword at it, with more luck then judgement, my blade sliced across it's front legs causing it to drop. Before I had time to prepare myself the other two pounced knocking me to the ground, their claws biting into my skin. But one snapped at the other, taking their concentration from me. I had only one chance of surviving this night. Run.

I remembered running through the darkness, the light from the fire fading, I had no idea where I was, I couldn't even see 5 feet in front of me. I collided with trees and tripped over rocks, but I kept going not daring to stop or even slow down. Howls rose behind me and echoed of the trees, they were starting their pursuit, I wasn't going to be ahead for long. Now I could hear panting close behind, then a sudden pain across my back, something had ripped into them, falling to the ground, my sword spinning out of my hand, i flipped over just in time to see huge jaws, with razor sharp teeth come towards my face. All I remember there after was a bright light and a distant voice, I thought I was dead, until I awoke at the edge of the dark Canyon.

"Alexios?"

I was pulled out the memory, and stared directly in the face of Richard

"Alexios, which way?" his expression showed a little concern.

Blinking back into reality, I took in our surroundings, I couldn't be sure but I felt we were close,

Raising my hand I pointed in the direction which I believed to be north

"we head this way for a few more hours, the Dark Canyon is close" I watched the sweat drip down Richard's face and saw the tiredness in Kahlan's eyes "there we can rest, I know a safe place"

The torches were starting to die, so we lit another to be sure we would have enough light for the remainder of the journey.

After a few minutes Kahlan spoke up

"I wish Zed were here, I'd feel a lot better with a little wizard's fire to protect us"

Richard smiled back at her and took her free hand, his voice sincere and soft

"he said to meet him at Aydindril, he will be there waiting for us" his eyes softened "we will keep each other safe like we always have"

She smiled back at him with warmth, I dropped my gaze, a feeling I never felt before grew inside me, my fist clenched around the torch. Eyes on the path ahead.

The rest of our journey to the Dark canyon was uneventful thankfully, when we emerged from the tangle of trees, both Kahlan and Richard stop still, and I didn't blame them it was quite a sight. The vast expanse of black rock stretched for miles, and even though out of the trees the sun shone on the rock it was still black as night and casted long shadows in the canyon itself. Seeing the sun was not what I had expected, we had been in the forest for a longer period than I thought, within the darkness you had no sense of time. I stood there for a moment enjoying the warmth of the sun as it hit my skin, a welcome sensation after the damp coldness of the woods we just left.

"wow" Kahlan stepped forward beside me, with an expression of awe "I heard stories of the Dark Canyon, but I never imagined anything like this"

I faced her and she met my gaze, her eyes filled with amazement

"very few people get to see it and live to tell the tale" I said looking back out over the land, there was still a challenge ahead of us, my eyes scanned the rock face for the cave that I had woken up in after my encounter with the hearthounds, it was difficult to spot and even more difficult to get to, and that's what made it the safest place in the Canyons. I followed the familiar landmarks until I spotted the lip to the entrance, I exhaled, we still had to get down this part of the canyon, cross the bottom where all manner of poisonous creatures lie in wait for their prey, before a 70 foot climb to the cave itself.

I turned to the others "I hope you have saved some energy, you're gonna need it" and with that I dropped to the first ledge, disturbing the rocks as I landed, a few tumbling over the edge. I gazed up to see Richard and Kahlan peering over the edge, shock covering their faces

"what in the name of the spirits are you thinking, that's a 30 foot drop!" Richard called down, I was confused by the mix of anger and shock in his voice, it must have showed on my face because he added "you could have killed yourself or at least broken your legs"

I looked down at my limbs, checking for any damage, nothing. I had always made that leap, the few times I had travelled to the Dark Canyon, everytime landing perfectly on my feet without damage. I didn't understand their hesitation.

I waited for them to reach me, they climbed down the side cautiously, a few small pebbles fell from where they placed their feet. When Kahlan neared my level the rocks under her foot gave and she slipped, reacting quickly as she slid down the rocky surface, I put my body under where she was. She slipped down into my arms, I grasped the wall to make sure we wouldn't fall backwards and over the edge.

"are you ok?" I breathed, she nodded, her hands trembling slightly, having been scraped against the rocks. It was only then that I realized my body was pushed up against hers, my torso touching her back, her raven hair floating in the slight breeze. My arms either side of her locking her in an inescapable cage, I inhaled and her scent hit me, sweet and floral. I paused for a moment taking in how her body felt against mine, warmth flooding through me, she stood perfectly still and I wondered if she was feeling the same. It was only when Richard landed beside us that I forced myself back, the places where we had touched felt cold. Kahlan remained there facing the cliff face, Richard rushed to her side rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothing her, talking in hushed voices. She turned to him, reassuring him she was ok, when her blue eyes fell on me, her expression changed, like she was unsure, holding my gaze. Her brow furrowed slightly, just like it had just before we entered the forest. Richard held her hands open infront of him, they were bleeding from her scrape down the rocks. I opened my pack handing Richard the water pouch I had, he poured a little over her skin and she hissed in discomfort. I rummaged for a moment before finding the white cloth wrapped in my pack

"here" I stood, offering my hand to Kahlan who hesitated for a moment before taking her hands from Richard and placing them in my own, carefully as I could I wrapped the cloth around her injured skin, smoothing it flat and tying it off

"there, good as new" I attempted a smile at her, she returned it but it was weak.


	7. Chapter 7

As we neared the bottom of the canyon I stopped,

"there are more creatures here" I crouched down to get a better view "they blend into the rocks, if you don't know what you're looking for, unfortunately I learnt that the hard way" I added quietly

My eyes landed on a rock and a small smile touched my face, I pointed to it as the others gathered round

"there, you see it" both of them squinted obviously not seeing it "that rock is not a rock" I explained "notice the faint luminous glow around it's edges, it's a Gripper, they sleep during the day, they will not wake unless disturbed" I stood looking for a route down to the canyon floor "when we get down there walk exactly in my footsteps and listen out for clicking"

I lowered myself over the edge hugging close to the rock face, slowly and as quietly I could I made my way down. When I reached the bottom I crouched slightly looking for the unique glow of the Grippers, seeing two in our way and a third off to one side. My ears strained for the clicking sound that meant they were moving, nothing. I waited till the others were down, placing my finger on my lips I signalled them to remain silent, then I began my way through the minefield of predators, we were halfway across when I heard it, a gentle clicking. Stopping still, I scanned the area for any sign of movement, the clicking growing louder. Both Kahlan and Richard had also stopped and were looking around. The clicking grew faster

"RUN!" I shouted, heading for the opposite wall, I planted my back against it and turned, interlocking my fingers "come on, come on!" I braced myself to boost them up, we had to get out as quickly as possible. Kahlan was the first to reach me with Richard in tow, placing her foot in my hands, she launched herself up the wall, latching onto a handhold higher up. The clicking began to multiply, the grippers were waking each other up and coming towards us ready for their next meal.

Richard was next to haul himself up, using my body as a ladder, when his weight left me I took a couple of steps back from the wall, the clicking impossible loud now, I knew I had seconds at the most. Charging forwards I scrambled up the wall searching for a hand hold, but seeing none, I was about to fall back down when a hand reached out and grasped mine. I looked up to see Richard, strain covering his face, he couldn't hold my weight for long. I grasped the wall, my fingers finding a crack in the rock, taking my own mass from Richard's slipping grip, I still had no foot holds, so I had to haul myself up by only the strength in my arms. Looking back down I saw the rocks moving, no not rocks, Grippers, at least seven of them. Clicks echoing through the Canyon.

"are you ok" Richard's voice filled with exhaustion,

I nodded "Thank you Richard" I said meeting his gaze

He smile "I guess we are even now" he laughed a little "where now?"

I directed them over to the ledge where the cave was.

My arms burned as I finally grasped the ledge to the cave, pulling myself up, I rolled onto my back, inhaling deeply. Another hand peered over the edge, pushing myself up onto my knees I reached out for the hand. Her smooth fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist, I leant forward allowing her other hand to slide around my neck sending a heat wave through my entire body. Her face so close to mine as I dragged her up onto the ledge, I held her close to me as I moved back away from the edge. I breathed her in, her beautiful raven hair in my face, she still smelt of a flower I couldn't place. I could hear her heavy breathing in my ear. She still clung to me even after we were safe and I didn't want to let go, there was something about Kahlan, something familiar, something, something I couldn't place.

"are you ok?" I breathed into her ear, after she remained still.

She moved back so she could look me in the eyes, her expression changing when she did

"your eyes" she said lower than a whisper,

"Kahlan, are you ok?"

We both turned as Richard knelt down behind us, drawing Kahlan into an embrace, taking her from me, my body feeling cold where we once had touched. I watched as she hugged him back, her expression softening and eyes closing. I averted my gaze, something pulling in my chest, a feeling I didn't understand. I leant against the wall, letting my tired eyes close, trying to block out the world, my body felt fine but my mind was exhausted, I needed to sleep.

"Alexios, will we be safe here" spoke a voice

Without opening my eyes I answered "we will be safe, get some rest" and with that I fell into a deep sleep. But it wasn't a peaceful dream, more a nightmare.

I stood in a room made of stone, a fire crackling in the corner, but that was not the only sound, a man knelt in the middle of the floor while another, a man dressed in red and had shoulder length black hair, walked behind him, his footsteps echoing in the cold room.

"I will ask you again" spoke the man in red "where is the third box of Orden?"

The man on the floor did not respond, just stared ahead, blood dripping down his face.

"WHERE DID THEY HIDE IT!" shouted the man in red, his rage filling the room. He forced the knelt man's head back so they looked each other in the eyes. His voice a whisper now "tell me, if you don't you will suffer" when the man continued to say nothing. The man in red released him and walked over to where I stood, he stopped beside me

"Get an answer, now"

I marched forwards, the man on the floor, looked up at me his face filling with fear. He tried to move back away from me, but before he could I had my hand around his throat, forcing him up on his feet. My right hand rose into the air forming a fist, then with a tremendous amount of power I brought it down into his face. He let out a cry of pain, while a crack popped in his nose, blood spouting from it.

Again and again my fist connected with his face, his face swelling and covered in blood.

The red dressed man spoke from behind me

"you can make this stop, just tell me what I need to know" his voice was level with a slight hint of joy. I waited a moment to see if the bleeding man would speak. He didn't.

My other hand grasped his neck forcefully, then I pushed, driving him into the stone wall, his head crashed into it, the impact left tiny cracks in the stone. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head, his body going limp as it crumpled to the floor. Dead.

I gasped awake, my face against the cold, hard rock. I felt a cold sweat covering my neck, my breathing rapid like my heart. I sat up, running my hands through my hair, trying to forget the dream.

"Alexios?" the quiet voice made me jump, I spun to see a silhouette sitting at the mouth of the cave, the moon light reflecting her pale features. "are you ok?"

I looked around the dark cave, to see a mass in the corner, Richard's sleeping body. Turning back to Kahlan I stood and walked over to where she sat, taking a place next to her, a question burned inside me and now maybe the only time I could ask without Richard overhearing.

I turned my head so I could see her eyes, watch her reaction.

"Kahlan?"

Her eyes met my gaze "yes" her expression neutral

"what's wrong with my eyes?" when she didn't say anything "every time you look at me you expression changes, what's wrong" I demanded keeping my voice low as to not wake Richard.

Kahlan looked out across Canyon, exhaling slowly. When she spoke it was a whisper

"they're getting darker"

"what?" my confusion echoed in my voice "what do you mean 'they're getting darker'?"

Her pale blue eyes met mine "they are getting darker in colour, since the day we met" I could see her studying my eyes, so I looked away. She continued

"I couldn't tell for sure until today when we arrived in the cave, when you look at me…"

I cut her off

"your wrong" my words were more vicious then I meant them, after a moment of silence I exhaled pinching the bridge of my nose

"Kahlan, I'm sorry, it just sounds a little farfetched"

I felt pressure on my arm, Kahlan's hand wrapped around my forearm

"Alexios, I didn't mean anything by it, but if there is anything wrong" she paused "I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she squeezed my arm gently, her eyes soft and a smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"that's the first time I have seen you smile" she said her voice light "it's nice"

This time she smiled fully, lighting up her face, she was beautiful, everything about her. The way her eyes glistened, the way her hair fell in cascades down her back, the softness of her touch. But most of all her eyes, I could lose myself in her blue eyes.

"thank you" I whispered

Her smile faded slightly "for what?" she replied

"for caring"

She started to lean in slowly, so close, I could feel her breath on my lips

Then she pulled away, releasing her hold, she broke our gaze as she stood, she walked away without turning back, settling down beside Richard.

I sat there, I didn't understand, why? Something pulled in my chest again, something painful, I clasped my hand to my chest. I didn't understand the pain, I didn't understand anything. She was right, there was something wrong with me. But I had always felt it, a darkness that swirled within me. I could not explain it, it had always been there, the feeling of being different.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun rose over the canyon, we made our way out onto the ledge. Kahlan had avoided meeting my eyes, nor had she spoken to me. I had offended her that much was obvious, I had pushed too far. We began our ascent to the top of the far canyon wall, making good progress after our night's rest. Reaching the top I gauged our position, I had never been to Aydindril before, but I knew it was east of the Dark Canyon. I led the way, leaving Kahlan and Richard to follow behind me, I could hear them talking to each other, their voices hushed. A tightening in my chest, I shrugged it off, focusing only on the path ahead. This was the safest part of our journey, as long as we stayed close to the edge out of the woods, it should be safe, never the less I stayed vigilant. Watching the shadowy treeline, listening to the rustling of the leaves, I wouldn't stop until we were out of the Rang'shada Mountains.

As we walked I could feel the air getting colder, the breeze getting more of a bite. Something wasn't right, I slowed taking in our surroundings, my eyes couldn't see any danger, but I could feel it. My hand made it's way to the hilt of my sword. A flash of lighting blinded me and threw me back, I tumbled along the rough, rocky ground. My skin scraping, cutting into my face. Then I was falling, I must have fallen over the cliff, I opened my eyes but the lightning still had me blinded. I continued falling, my hands reached out for anything I could grab onto, nothing. I was going to die. Any second I would crash into the canyon floor, and that would be it. Even if the fall didn't kill me the Grippers would. I should have been scared, I should be terrified, but I wasn't. All I felt was courage, a need to continue on. To finish the journey, to get Kahlan and Richard to Aydindril. My body slammed against the rock, but not as much as it should have, I opened my eyes staring up at the sky. Impossible. I was still on the top of the cliff, but how, I felt myself fall over, I felt myself hurtling to the ground.

"ALEXIOS!" someone was calling my name, I figure appeared overhead, blocking out the sunlight. Hair tickled my face, hands pushed on my chest. Blinking my eyes finally focused on her face, terror covered her beautiful features, I could see her eyes glisten with tears. One started to roll down her cheek, my hand reached up and with my thumb I wiped it away. Her face filled with relief. I sat up with little effort, Kahlan threw her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

"I thought you were gone" her voice had a slight shake to it, like she was trying to hold back sobs.

I moved my arm so I could hold her, two figures stood behind her. I instantly jumped to my feet drawing my sword, the woman flicked her hand and my sword grew insanely hot, burning my fingers, dropping the sword to the ground as it glowed white with heat. My eyes darted back up to the woman, she had long brown hair down to her waist, and she wore a faded red dress.

Richard took a step towards me raising his hand in a calm method, when he spoke his voice was even

"Alexios don't" he turned back to the woman "This is Shota she is a powerful sorceress"

The woman turned her gaze back on Richard

"well, the seeker, the mother confessor" her eyes fell on Kahlan, then turned to me "and who is this?" she took a step towards me, her eyes taking in every part of me, a smile pulled at her mouth

"I doubt even he knows himself" she laughed dryly.

She spun on her heels "where is Zeddicus Richard?" after no one answered her question she added "I could always push your friend over the edge and this time let him drop" her voice grew darker.

Richard held her gaze, not backing down.

"fine" Shota looked at me again "makes no difference to me" she raised her hand.

"Wait" Richard gave in "He is travelling, to meet us at Aydindril"

Shota walked up to him, their eyes locked.

"hmmm, I wonder what he is doing travelling alone" she said sarcastically "Will you relay a message for me seeker" it wasn't a request "tell him I need to see him" she took two steps back "I will wait for him at Agaden Reach in two days" then with another flash of lightning she was gone.

"what is going on" I demanded, looking between the two of them. Neither met my eyes nor answered.

"well?" I stared at Richard waiting for an answer, but my temper was getting the best of me. They were keeping secrets.

Richard exhaled "it's safer for you if you don't know"

I wanted to demand answers from them, to know what I was risking my life for, but I knew deep down I had no right to it. I had joined them as a guide for the journey through the Mountains to Aydindril, I knew the dangers I signed on for. I took a deep breath swallowing the rage that had edged it's way almost to the surface.

"very well" I finally said reaching down to pick up my now cooled sword, I started off again following the canyon east. Kahlan came to walk beside me, falling into step.

"are you ok?" her voice low, she was looking at me, but I did not return her gaze, I couldn't.

Instead I simple said "you've been asking me that a lot lately"

She stayed quiet for a moment thinking about what she should say next

"how much further?" she said changing the subject.

"another hour and we will be out the mountains, then two before we reach Aydindril"

And with that, we all walked in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was low in the sky when I saw it, Aydindril, it's walls high and white. Tall towers reflecting the sunset, making them seen orange. It was beautiful, I had never been this far north before. The hills surrounding the city, rolled with lush green trees that swayed in the breeze. As we got closer I could sense Kahlan's excitement, she was home. And what a place it was, when we came to the gate, she and the seeker were greeted by enormous cheers, that erupted through the streets. People came up welcome her back, all of them smiling, even small children ran up to give her flowers. She beamed at each and every one of them, thanking them. A huge crowd formed around them as we made our way to a huge white building, which I guessed was the Confessor's Palace. Women dressed in white made their way down the grand steps towards Kahlan, Confessors.

I dropped back, my role in their journey was over, I had gotten them to Aydindril as I promised. I was no longer needed. I let the crowd of followers pass me, taking one last look at the Mother Confessor, her smile, her hair, but mostly her eyes. She was greeting her fellow Confessors with Richard.

I turned walking away down the street, winding my way through the people trying to catch a glimpse of their Mother Confessor. When I was finally clear of the crowd I found a guard, and asked him where the nearest Tavern was. He was dressed in a silver breastplate draped over a red tunic, chainmail, falling down his arms. He directed me to a little inn not far from the gate I had entered, walking into the tiny room I had bought for the night, I was reminded of the first tavern I had ever entered. 2 years ago, when I had no idea of who I was. It was a fortnight after I had awoken in the field, I hurried in just to stay out of the freezing rain, I had brought a flagon of mead, just so I could get warm. I didn't have enough money to buy an actual room. I remembered sitting in the corner of the nearly deserted tavern, avoiding the eyes of the locals, still feeling the stares on my back.

"you're not from around here are you, sweetie"

I looked up from my flagon, hair sticking to my forehead. A woman stood in front of me, tray in her hand, the other on her hip. She was smiling down at me.

"no miss" I replied as I held back my shivers. Her blonde hair was pulled back, in a tie at her neck, her dark eyes soft and inviting.

"just passing through?" she asked

"I guess" I replied, my eyes flickered behind her to a group of men who sat at a table, they were watching the woman who spoke to me, when they noticed me, they stood.

"sweetie?"

The woman looked down at me with slight confusion on her face

"I asked you name"

I was about to answer, when one of men, grabbed the women and took a knife to her throat.

"right my lovely" he grunted "where do you keep the money?" he sniffed her hair, she struggled slightly and he pushed the knife closer to the neck. I stood abruptly wanting to help the poor barmaid. Another one of the thugs, drew his sword on me

"Don't be a hero" he glanced down seeing my blade strapped to my hip. He took it.

The third man began ransacking behind the counter, looking for the money.

"WHERE IS THE MONEY WENCH" the first shouted in her ear, she winced, tears filling her eyes as fear covered her face.

"you will tell me" demanded the man "whether it's before or after I have my way" his free hand slipped down to her waist.

That was it, something within me snapped, I charged the man who held the sword, pushing him back onto a table with glasses upon it. Tumbling to the floor, I took my flagon and smashed it into his face, knocking him out cold. I looked up in time to see the third man vaulting over the counter top, with aim that surprised myself I flung the flagon, hitting him square on the nose, I heard a crack as the man cried out in pain, I took the distraction and leapt towards him, my fist connecting with his face while I was still in mid air. He crashed back into the counter, with my hand I forced his head down onto the counter with tremendous power, he let out a noise so I did it again until his body gave way, and I let him slide to the ground, unconscious or dead I didn't care. Turning to the final man, I felt a pain in my shoulder as he ran his knife through it. He withdrew it and attempted another stab, my hand flew up, driving his nose upwards. His body went limp, I watched as the life drain from his eyes.

I turned taking in what I had just done, I looked down at my hands, which had flecks of blood on them, the hands that had killed a man, killed a man with ease and precision. I had a feeling it was not the first life I took.

Small muffled sobs came from behind me, the girl was crouched on the ground her hands over her mouth, she stared at the bodies lying across the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. Then she looked up at me, with such horror in her eyes. I took a step towards her trembling form to check she was unharmed. At my approach she backed away, sliding backwards on the floor until her back hit the wall, whimpering echoing through the quiet room. I stopped. Watching as she coward on the floor. I grabbed my sword and ran to the door, I didn't stop running until my legs couldn't run anymore. I slumped down on the wet ground and stared up at the stormy sky, letting the rain fall down my face. Questions spun in my mind, who was i? why did I find killing so easy? What kind of monster was i?

I gasped awake, grasping the fabric in my hands, trying to pull myself back into the present. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the sweat as it dripped down my face and the back of my neck. I sat up taking deep breaths, I emptied the jug of water into a wash bowl on the far side of the room. Cupping the cool liquid in my hands I brought it up to my face, washing away the sweat that had formed during the night. Splashing water on the back of my neck I looked out a small window, the sun was just coming over the wall, illuminating the streets below, which were already bristling with people. I brought some breakfast downstairs and ventured out into the city of Aydindril. I found a small market place which seemed to sell all that a traveller would need, stalls were filled with everything packs, food, weapons, armour. I walked between them, wishing I had more money to spend, but buying only what I needed. I had not decided my destination yet, I could return to Dain, or I could venture even further north, see what was beyond the Valley of the Lost in the Old World. When I had finished, I started heading for the gate. I took one last look at the Confessor's Palace, one last look towards her. I was about to cross under the gate when a city guard stopped me,

"you need to follow me" his expression serious

"why?" I questioned

"I have orders to bring you in" he said, reaching for my arm

I pulled my arm out of his reached "and I asked why" I demanded

"sir, we are not after trouble" another two soldiers surrounded me "please follow us"

They moved, trying to usher me back towards the city centre, but I stood my ground.

"and I am not going anywhere until you tell me why, I have done nothing wrong"

The guard tried to take my arm again, this time I pushed his hand away a little more forcibly than I meant. The other two guards pinned me up against a wall, I felt my face scrape against the rough surface. Then I felt the coldness and the click of chains around my wrists, I didn't resist, there was no point. They started pulling me towards the Palace, I stumbled up the pale steps and through the grand doors. Women dressed in white filled the hallways, all watching as I was dragged passed, some muttering to each other. I was taken up a staircase with guards posted at the bottom, we stopped in front of two large wooden doors. One of the guards knocked and pulled the heavy door open. The room was large with shelves of books lining the walls and an elevated desk in the centre of it, the sunrise leaking through a large window at the back of the room. I was stopped in the middle of the room, two guards keeping a tight grip on my restrained arms. A woman dressed in white stood with her back to us, studying a book, at the sound of our arrival she turned. Those familiar blue eyes found me, their happiness fading at the sight of me.


	10. Chapter 10

"What in the name of the creator are you doing" Kahlan's voice echoed through the room "Release this man at once"

The guards jumped into action, finding the key to undo the chains

"I asked you to escort him here, why is he in chains?" she demanded

The first guard bowed slightly

"Forgive us Mother Confessor, he resisted and had a conflict with one of the guards that were trying to escort him"

Finally the restraints were off and I could stand straight. Kahlan moved towards the first guard

"this man saved my life on several occasions, and you put him in shackles"

The guard bowed his head even lower

"forgive us we did not know"

"leave us" she commanded

The doors closed behind us, leaving us in silence. Her eyes darted to the side of my face, concern crossing her delicate features.

"your bleeding" she moved to a side cabinet pulling out a cloth, she moved back to stand in front of me. Slowly she raised the cloth and as gently as she could she wiped away the blood

"I'm sorry Alexios" she met my eyes "I didn't want them to hurt you"

"they didn't" I replied my voice low

She finished, but she did not move away

"when I turned around you were not there"

I stayed quiet

"you were going to leave without saying anything" her voice was quiet

I thought for a moment then said

"I didn't think there was anything else to say"

She broke our gaze and walked over to the table, she leant against it. I remained where I was.

We stayed silent, neither sure what to say next. So I did the only thing I could think of, I changed the subject

"where is Richard?"

She looked back at me "he and Zed have gone to meet Shota"

"and they left you here alone?"

She held my gaze, those piercing blue eyes. They could see through me, like no one else could, making me feel something I did not understand.

"why did you bring me here?" I asked

When she didn't respond I continued

"if this was just for a goodbye, then just say it Kahlan" another pause "say goodbye and I leave"

I felt the darkness stir within my chest, she was making my mind spin, my heart race.

Suddenly pain exploded behind my eyes, I fell to me knees as the pain overcame me. I called out in agony, I could hear Kahlan shouting, felt her hands on either side of my face, but I couldn't see. Covering my eyes with my hands, I tried to claw the pain away. My head became dizzy, my breathing laboured, the last thing I heard was Kahlan's voice before I fell unconscious.

I stood in a room, it was dark and cold, a woman dressed in red leather walked in front of me. Her blonde hair pulled back in a long plat that hung down to her lower back, she turned to me a smile on her face, but it was full of cunning and dark desires. She stepped forwards, until she stood directly in front of me, I looked into her eyes, I knew what she wanted. Without hesitation, she grasped my hair in her fist and pulled me towards her. Our lips crashed together, in a powerful, hungry kiss. My hands found her hips, forcing them towards mine. Each of us tightened our grip knowing it would cause physical pain to the other, this only made the kiss heat up. It was a kiss to command dominance, and I wanted control, she wanted it too.

"well, well"

We both turned to see the man in red, he watched us from the doorway, A smile curling his lips into a devilish sneer.

"I see you have completed what I asked, Mistress Denna" his eyes flickered to her then back to me "excellent, the plan can now take form" he turned sharply and stalked out of the doorway.

The woman called Mistress Denna then brought my face back to hers

"you were a difficult one, but even the strongest can be broken" she trailed her tongue along my lips "you belong to me now"

I grabbed her plat and forced her head back until I heard her gasp in pain, the noise made me smile, then I leant down the small distance so I could kiss her once more. It was cold, passionless. My hands then made their way to her throat, squeezing in slightly. Pushing her back, we fell onto a bed draped in a deep red covering, looking down at her I tightened my grip. She let out a moan of ecstasy, tighter and tighter my grip grew as she ran her hands over my chest.

I felt a dull scraping on face, something pushing against my arms. I low noise echoed from somewhere, what it was. It was getting clearer and clearer, a woman's voice,

"ALEXIOS!"

My eyes focused, on a form beneath me, struggling against the hold I had around her neck, tears leaked from her blue eyes as I choked the life from her, those eyes.

Kahlan's eyes, I came to my senses clearing my head, blinking to know if what if I was seeing was right. I was on top of her, my hands around her throat as she clawed at my arms.

I released her instantly, watching as she gasped for air

"HEY!"

I was hauled off her and thrown into a wall, Richard drew his sword and held it so it pressed into my neck. I just stood there unable to take my eyes from Kahlan, her coughing echoing through the room.

"what is going on?" another man entered the room

I couldn't speak, my lungs could take no air, I had tried to kill Kahlan.

My knees felt weak beneath me and my hands shook,

"what in the name of the creator are you doing!?" Richard voice was furious and understandably so,

I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what happened.

"Richard I'm okay" Kahlan's voice was hoarse, the other man knelt beside her examining her red throat, tears streaked her face.

Richard still did not release me, his grip on my shirt staying, blade at my neck.

"Richard let him go" Kahlan croaked

Richard shook his head "not until I know what is going on" he stared into my eyes "you spent all that time protecting her then this, I don't understand"

"neither do I" I whispered

He studied my eyes further "your eyes" he paused for a moment "they're darker, they were green when first we met now" he trailed off

The man by Kahlan rose "What do you mean Richard?" he walked over to me and took my face in his hands, tipping it so the light showed them better. His face became more serious "Who are you boy?"

I was about to answer, then I stopped

"I don't know" I said letting my head drop, grief filled me, something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what all I knew is that I felt a darkness within.


	11. Chapter 11

The man took me back to the room I was first taken to within the Confessors Palace. Richard suggested chains just to be safe, when Kahlan tried to object I volunteered them. When she looked at me I averted my gaze not being able to return her look. I sat in a chair and was locked in place, the other man who I found out was Zed the wizard they travelled with sat in front of me while Kahlan and Richard stood behind me out of sight.

"what's your name?" asked Zed

"I don't know" I replied

"where were you born?"

"I don't know"

"how old are you?"

"I don't know" I felt like a fool repeating myself but I couldn't answer any other way. Zed thought for a moment, studying my expression.

"What's the earliest memory you have?" he finally asked

"I woke in the middle of a battle field almost 2 years ago"

His expression remained neutral

"a battle field? Were you alone?"

I nodded "unless you count the slaughtered soldiers"

"were you injured?" he continued

"no, I thought I might have been because I was covered in blood, but I found no wounds"

Again he took a moment, he stood coming to stand in front of me

"I need you to relax your mind and think about that first memory"

"wait what?" but before I could finish, his hands were on my forehead and I was forced back into my memory but this time instead of seeing from my point of view, I was standing with Zed viewing like you would a show. And there I was, lying there motionless, face covered in blood. I watched as the past me gasped awake, in total fear, his arms flailing. He got up, stumbling, spinning to see the ocean of bodies, his breathing was heavy. It was so unsettling to see myself in front of me. The events replayed as I had once lived them, walking down to the lake, washing off all the blood.

"is this how you remember it" asked Zed

"Exactly" I muttered unable to believe what I was seeing, I had heard of powerful wizards but I never imagined anything like this.

"very well" answered Zed, then I was pulled back into the present day, my body jerked, a metallic crack echoed through the quiet room. Looking down I saw I was standing, chains slipping from my body, clattering to the floor. I stared up at Zed who had taken two steps back, fear filled me, I turned slowly to see both Richard and Kahlan had drawn their weapons, ready to stop me.

I strained to hear what they were saying, they whispered in hushed voice but I knew they were talking about me. What to do with me. I was sat back in the chair I had broken out from, my fingers tracing the cracks in the wood. What is wrong with me? did Zed know?

After another wait, Zed turned and walked over to where I sat, I stood to meet him.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" I asked

He exhaled slowly "it could be any number of things my boy, I am going to try and retrieve your memories from before you woke in that battlefield" he rested a calming hand on my shoulder "I need to collect something's before I can, I need you to wait here where it's safe" he attempted a half smile. I nodded in agreement. The three of them turned and headed towards the door, as she walked away Kahlan looked back, her eyes catching the pale moonlight leaking through the window.

"Zed, I'm going to stay"

Her words made the others stop, they both looked at her

She continued "we can't just leave him with strangers, he needs someone he knows"

Richard touched her arm and leaned in close whispering something in her ear, see looked into his eyes, whatever he had said it was obvious by her face that it was a warning about me. her face darkened slightly as she responded in a hushed voice. He nodded and walked out the door with Zed, And once again I was left alone with Kahlan.

I stood there in silence, that feeling in my core would not leave me, the last time I was left alone in a room with her I had almost choked her. I didn't want to take that chance again, but she still stood between me and the door. I could feel my hands starting to shake, my heart rate rising as did the darkness. I looked up to see that she was watching me, those blue eyes studying me, looking for answers to her questions.

I walked forwards heading for the door

"excuse me" I said politely, while clenching my fists to try and stop my hands from trembling. I did not meet her gaze. She said nothing as she stepped aside, as soon as she was clear I pushed open the door closing it behind me. As soon as I heard the slam of the wood I started sprinting, down unknown corridors, not caring where I was going. I passed other confessor and civilians, I could feel their eyes upon me. I made a right turn down a short corridor, it was a dead end apart from one small door. I charged into it finding that it was unlocked. As I stormed into the room my foot caught on something and I tumbled into the wall on the opposite side of the small space. I lay there for a moment thankful for the privacy. I sat up against the cold, hard stone, resting my head on it I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. I don't know how long I sat in the darkness, it could have been minutes or hours. I did not want to move, here I felt safe, away from others, from their judgmental eyes and echoing whispers. But still there was that feeling in my chest, a need. One that I could never satisfy, it pulled at my heart. I could not place what I desired, it was like my heart and my mind belonged to two different people, neither knowing what the other wanted. It confused me, I had never had feelings like this before, it was strange. I closed my eyes again trying to clear my head.


	12. Chapter 12

I must have fallen asleep because I could feel a hand running through my hair, soothing and caring. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kahlan knelt beside me, she said nothing just continued stroking my hair back. I felt a small pain on my left hand, dragging my eyes from Kahlan's face I looked down and inspected my hand, blood smeared my fingers. I sat up straight my mind beginning to panic. Kahlan's hand caught my shoulder, my heart began to race.

"Shhhh" she hushed "it was just a bad dream" her hand caught my face forcing me to look at her

"it's ok Alexios" her touch was cool on my heated face "your safe"

I stared into those blue eyes, they made me wanted to feel safe, but they also drove something inside of me to the edge. She said something else but I could not hear the words, my heart was pounding in my ears, my breathing ragged. The stinging sensation started again burning behind my eyes, I could feel the darkness within me swelling, it was her, she was causing the pain, being close to her.

"It's you" my voice was low and full of pain, I pushed her hand away and scrambled back until my back hit the wall. She just stared at me with hurt covering her face, confusion in her voice

"What… What do you mean?"

I kept moving slowly towards the door afraid of blacking out again

"you are causing this… this pain" I was shouting as I could feel the darkness trying to escape, the burning was getting worse, my teeth grounded together

Kahlan stood hands gesturing in a calming matter "Alexios calm down, I'm not doing anything" she took a step forward "please Alexios"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I growled at her, I hadn't noticed I had moved forwards until she put a blade to my neck, my fist was raised as if I was about to strike her. I stumbled backwards, I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, I clenched my fists, I couldn't breathe. Turning I forced the door open, swinging it so hard it crashed into the wall, the sound echoing down the quiet hallway. Once again I found myself running agian, running from Kahlan, the look on her face now burned into my memory, the tears in her eyes, blade to my throat. Was I really about to hit her, no, I couldn't, I wouldn't, would i? my mind flashed back to when I woke with my hands around her throat, I'd hurt her before, the same question that had been with me since I could remember echoed through my mind.

 _What was wrong with me?_

I sprinted down the grand white steps of the confessors palace, not caring about the eyes that followed me, I just needed to get as far away as possible. I charged through the gates passed the guards who yelled warnings after me. further and further, faster and faster I ran, I did not slow until Aydindril was a distant sight. My breathing was heavy, my legs felt weak, sweat dripped from my face. The pain in my chest was getting unbearable, it was spreading further as the darkness inside filled my entire body. Something between a roar and cry erupted from my throat, filling the silence of the hills around my. I crumbled to my knees, my legs not being able to hold my weight anymore, I put my hands to the grass in an effort to not completely crumple to the ground, my hands were stained red, I had pierced my own skin while clenching my fists. The grass beneath me started to move, or was it me, I couldn't catch my breath, I couldn't call out, my eyes felt heavy. My body started to sway, I managed to tip my head up to see figures walking towards me before I couldn't stay conscious anymore, and I black out.


	13. Chapter 13

I had the sensation of movement, my body weightless, but pain, pain was also there. My arms burned with pain, I slowly opened my eyes, it was a struggle but eventually I could see blurred outlines of stone flooring. My head was bent forward, putting a strain on my neck, I could not move, I didn't have the strength to lift my head, my mind felt foggy, I couldn't focus. After a moment my eyes started to return to their normal state, I watched as my feet swung gently underneath me, not touching the floor, I was hanging. I became more conscious of voices close by, they were becoming clearer, there were two a male and a female. Their words became more audible as I listened to their conversation.

"how did you find him?" asked the male voice

"it wasn't difficult, he was screaming" replied the female

There was silence for a moment before the male voice said

"and his task?"

"failed my lord" she sneered

There was tutting, and footsteps echoed closer to me. my head was suddenly jerked up by my hair, causing pain to shoot through my scalp.

"and he is awake" spoke the man

My eyes widened, I knew this man, he had appeared in my dreams, the man dressed in red. His dark eyes cold as they took in my features. His lips curling into a sly smile,

"you have disappointed me"

He released my hair, I just about had the strength to hold my gaze, shudders went down my entire body. I took in my surroundings as he walked away, I was in a circular room with a corridor at one end, the floor and walls were covered in dark stone making the room feel cold. Tilting my head back I looked up to see my wrist in shackles that were chained up to the ceiling keeping my suspended and defenceless, the iron cut deep into my skin and blood trickled down my arm and across my bare torso. My eyes fixed back on the two figures standing before me talking in hushed whispers.

"what do you want from me?" I called out, my voice was horsed, my throat dry.

The two turned and looked at me, a flicker of confusion crossed the man's face, he took a step towards me, but said nothing.

I repeated myself demanding an answer.

The man just turned to the woman, he strode right up to her. He raised his hand and brought it down across her face, hard. She didn't retaliate, just stood there, her lip bleeding.

"what happened to him?" he asked her politely as if he hadn't struck her.

She tried to keep her expression neutral but faltered slightly as she replied

"I do not know my lord, when we found him he was unconscious, Forgive me Lord Rahl"

Her last words echoed through my mind, Rahl,

"Darken Rahl"

I had not realised that I had said my thoughts aloud, but his cold eyes met mine again

"You remember who I am" he sneered

I shook my head as best as I could while being chained

"I know the name" I croaked

He had sent the woman, whose name was Dhalia, to fetch someone called Giller. Then it was just Rahl left standing in the room, he watched me and every so often asked me questions, but mostly he just studied me in silence.

"I assume by now you know of the Seeker and his companions"

His words made me freeze, I knew from the stories that Darken Rahl was the sworn enemy of Richard and the others, I knew he had ruthless ways of getting people to talk, is that what he wanted? Information on the Seeker? I didn't know much about their quest but I sure in hell was not going to give anything away, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I take you silence as a yes" he smiled "and I take it that you know more than you would want me to think, is that why you don't say a word?" he took a step closer the smile spreading "we knew each other, quite well actually, better than you think Thanatos"

"thanatos?" I asked

"your name, I chose it when we first… met" his voice changed o the last word as though he knew something I didn't, and it pleased him. I took his momentary silence to think, Thanatos? Was that really my name? or was Rahl just trying to get me to talk by creating a supposed bond between us? Did I know him before? I'd never seen him in my two years of memory, but I'd seen him in my dreams, I had killed for him in my dreams. Then something hit me, were they dreams? Or were they memories? I met Rahl's cold dead eyes, they knew something, they knew me.

My thought was interrupted by the entering of Dahlia and another man who I assumed to be Giller, both their eyes found me in the middle of the room.

"My Lord, I don't understand I thought he was dead" spoke the man, he looked at Rahl with confusion on his face

Rahl's eyes were on me "as did we all, and yet" he gestured towards me "here he is, with no memory of who he is" he grabbed the man by the collar of his white tunic "I want to know what he knows, fix him NOW" and with that he swept out of the room. Giller looked a little shaken at the threat but got straight to work on me, he stepped forwards grasping my jaw with his hand. He turned my head to the left then to the right observing my face. He looked close at my eyes,

"your eyes are paler than I remember" he turned away and walked over to a small wooden table placed at one side of the room, he removed other items from his pouch, he blocked my view but I could hear both glass and metal against the wooden surface. I looked back at Dahlia, she stood there dressed in red leather, her brown hair pulled back into a plat. He face was stone, no emotion, she just stared at me as I hung in the middle of the room. Something about her was familiar, no not her but the way she was dressed, I had seen someone dressed identically, the woman in my dream. Mistress… Denna that was it, Denna. I didn't know what would happen but I had to tryand figure out what was going on, and maybe if this Denna was real then maybe I could get answers.

I cleared my throat "I want to see Deanna"

Silence filled the room but I could see Dhalia's expression falter, she knew who that was

"Mistress Denna" I repeated a little louder

Dhalia snapped, she charged up to me with what looked like a baton in her hand. She struck me across the face with her other hand then she pushed the baton into my stomach. I didn't understand what she was doing until the leather touched my skin. Pain exploded through my entire system, I couldn't contain the cry that came from my throat. I had never felt anything like this before, all my insides felt like they were burning, my body shook with the pain.

"how dare you speak her name!" shouted Dhalia over my cries of pain. When she took the baton away, I could finally breathe again, the pain faded almost instantly but still my body shook.

"you have dishonoured Mistress Deanna, you failed your task" she raised her hand to hit me again, but Giller caught it, she snatched her hand away from him, disgusted he had stopped her.

"how dare you interfere" she ranted

He simply held his hand up to stop her speaking, he looked at me with curiosity written all over his face.

"how do you know Mistress Denna?" he asked, when I said nothing he continued "I was told you had no memory of anything before two years ago, so I wonder how do you know Mistress Denna?" he smiled slyly. I stayed quiet, I had given away too much, in my hast to learn what they knew, they discovered what I knew.

Giller turned to Dhalia who was also watching me "maybe" he said quietly "it would be in our interest to bring Mistress Denna here" he turned back to me "so she can _talk_ with Thanatos" his smile widened, and I knew we wouldn't be talking.


	14. Chapter 14

Dhalia had left to bring Denna here and shortly after Giller had followed muttering about needing more of his tools, I didn't like the sound of that because now I could see the _tools_ that he had on the table, most were bladed instruments, some needled and containers. I needed to get out of here, looking up at my restraints and my blood covered wrists, I knew it wouldn't be easy, more like impossible. They had lifted me from the floor to make sure my arms would be so injured that I wouldn't be able to do much with them, I studied the locks on the chains, they were made of thick iron, even if I could get to them properly there was no guarantee that I could unlock them, I had no object to even attempt to pick the locks. My head swung down in defeat, my eyes closing, my mind swam with thoughts of what they would do to me, they said they knew me, that I was with them. One of them… no, no I couldn't be, they were cruel and they were murderers I couldn't be one of them, they were trying to trick me, get me to trust them. I was a good person, I'd helped people, I'd helped the seeker, I'd protected Kahlan, would I have done that if I was one of them. My mind thought of Kahlan, the way her raven hair shone in the moonlight and how her eyes were bluer than any ocean. The way she had stroked my hair back while I slept. The way she looked when I left, the pain in her eyes, weapon drawn. The darkness started to swirl inside of me, I had almost struck her, the rage had taken over, whatever was inside of me had pushed me to the edge and I had almost given into it.

I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway outside, I watched the door waiting to see who entered, when see rounded the corner I knew what they were saying was true, I knew them before. Denna was just as I dreamt, or remembered. The golden hair pulled back in a plat like Dhalia, it stretched down to her waist, the red leather clung to her skin as she strode in. Her lips were full and red contrasting against her pale skin and light eyes, when she saw me she simply walked up to me and stood close.

"you have failed me Thanatos and more importantly you have failed the Lord Rahl" she then surprised me by placing a delicate hand on my chest "you did so well in your training, I had high hopes for you" her fingers made her way down my stomach and rested on the waist of my trousers.

"Mistress Denna" Dhalia stood back in the shadows, Denna half turned her head "Lord Rahl has assigned Giller to try and regain his memories"

Denna looked back up at me and sighed dramatically, she let her hand fall

"well perhaps when Giller fails I can retrain you, I did so enjoy myself the first time" a sickly smile spread over her features, she started walking away when curiosity got the better of me

"who are you to me?"

"I am your mistress" her pale eyes looked ghostly in the darkness "you belong to me"

And with that she left the room, Dhalia remained silent in the shadows. The only sound was my breathing and the occasional clink of my chains. Not long after Giller returned with a tray of ingredients and a large bowl placing them down he turned back to where I hung. Walking up to me knife in hand, vial in the other.

"what are you doing?" he didn't answer "stay away from me" I called out

But he got closer, when he was close enough I swung my legs out, my foot catching his face. He stumbled and dropped the vial and it smashed to the ground. Dhalia was storming towards me, weapon in hand, I did not have enough momentum to swing again, so instead I took the pain. the burning feeling coursed through my chest, I clamped my mouth shut, not giving her the satisfaction of my cries of pain, when she released my from her torturous device, my body still ached, my breathing became ragged, sweat dripped down my face. Giller had moved to the tray bringing another vial

"I was going to make it as painless as possible, but now" he snarled "i'm going to have some fun"

He stormed up to me and plunged the small blade into my stomach, I clenched my teeth and tried not to make a sound, blood dripped from my wound and down my stomach, he caught some of it in the vial. When he looked up at me there was a moment of thought before he pulled back his fist and launched it across my jaw, my head snapped right, I could taste the coppery essence of blood in my mouth. I spat the majority of it to the floor, the rest dribbled down my chin.

Giller moved back to his makeshift workbench he began mixing the ingredients together, finally adding my blood to the mixture, he walked over to me, more cautiously this time. Once again he had the blade in hand, I wanted to rebel to push him away but my body was weak now, a dead weight. Dhalia stepped up with him as well prepared to stop me if I had any ideas about attacking Giller again. He placed the blade against the bare skin of my chest, I hardly noticed the pain as he started to carve something into my skin. But he started applying more pressure, slicing deeper into my flesh. A pained noise escaped out of my throat, this brought a smile to Giller's face, i wanted to wipe that grin from his face but there was nothing I could do, every part of my body was searing with pain. I watched as he then held the bowl of his concoction over my open wounds, I inhaled ready for what would come next, he started uttering unfamiliar words, then he tipped his hand and the liquid fell onto my chest entering my wounds. My muscles tensed as the magic started to work, on my chest I felt nothing, no pain, I could hardly feel it, I exhaled not understanding, Giller was still smiling.

"it's not working" hissed Dahlia

Giller chuckled quietly "just wait, you will not be disappointed"

I waited, something was going to happen but I did not know what.

Then suddenly it felt like my skull was being forced open, like an axe blade had been struck across my head, it was unimaginable pain. Nothing else compared to it, I opened my mouth to cry out, but nothing came, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes tight trying to work out what was happening.

Flashes danced across my mind, images, voices. At first I did not understand, then as the pain built the images became clearer they started falling into place. Memories, my memories, the things I had once forgotten coming back to me. all the people I knew, who I was, what I had done, oh the things I had done. I saw the fear in people's eyes when they looked at me, the gleam of my blade as I slayed anyone that got in my way, my loyalty to the Lord Rahl. The pain got too much to bear and I gave into the blackness that hung in my mind, and I lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke my body felt stronger, and I no longer hung, my wrists no longer shackled. I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar room, a room I remembered. It was Denna's bedroom, I recognized the deep red of the bed I lay on, I sat up looking round and sure enough there she stood watching me, her eyes studying my every move. I stood and walked towards her, crossing the room with full strides, my hand went to her throat and I forced her up against the wall. She raised her agiel, but I caught her hand and twisted it forcing her to release her weapon, it dropped to the floor. She held my gaze, her eyes wondering if I was going to kill her. Instead I crushed my lips against hers, her full lips moved with mine, my free hand moving to her waist, bring her body closer against mine. I felt the darkness in my chest echoing my movement, desiring what was going to happen.

Denna pulled away first, casting a hand across my face, I enjoyed the rush of pain it sent through me

"and I was so looking forward to retraining you" there was a seductive smile on her mouth. She was about to say something else but when I forced her against the wall harder and kissed her again, all the words she was about to say got lost. She clawed at my skin, leaving marks where her nails once were, it heated the fire in my chest the desire for her body, she groaned in ecstasy as her form moved with mine, sweat soaking her skin as we both inflicted pain onto one another, her kisses becoming hungry her movement more forceful. She was always used to being in control, but not now, now I forced her back onto the bed, stripping her of her leather.

I stood in front of the ornate mirror, looking at my face. The last 2 years were a little blurred, but I still recalled what had happened, but what I felt, I was weak, I was easily misled by any helpless human. I had my chance to complete the mission I was destined for and I had failed, Richard Cypher and his companions still lived, I was so close to them, I could have taken their lives. I was an Andolian, I was born to kill, it was pure instincts. The Lord Rahl had taken me in, he trained me, he helped me gain my full potential. I had failed him. But I would not make that mistake twice. I felt the darkness swirl inside of me, and this time I did not shy away, I embraced it. As it filled my body with a dark rage I smiled, looking back into the mirror I saw the black eyes staring back at me with a devilish smile spread across his face. I pulled my hand back and smashed it into the glass, watching it shatter to the ground, feeling blood on my knuckles. My mind was made up, I was going to kill the Seeker and his companions. And most of all, I was going to enjoy it.

"Lord Rahl" I bowed my head as I stood before him

"ah Thanatos" he turned "what can I do for you?"

"I request permission to go back and finish the quest you set me on" I bowed my head again as he watched me.

He thought for a moment pacing slowly in front of me "if I were to allow you, what makes you think you could complete it this time"

I smiled "because I have their trust, especially the confessor's" I sneered

Darken Rahl looked surprised, but quickly covered it with a dark look "how did you manage that, I wonder"

"when I lost my way I saved their lives, I was helping them get to Aydindril, I was even welcomed into the Palace of the Confessor's"

Rahl laughed, it was cold but full of cunning "you always were my greatest warrior Thanatos, take what you need and bring me back the Seekers head" he gestured for me to leave

I turned and marched out of the hall, making my way to the armoury, I passed others who glanced at me then quickly looked away, some bowed their heads while others scurried away, it was good to see I had not lost my reputation. When I entered the main armoury I walked down to the very end to a grand door, opening it I stepped into a small room where my weapons were kept, I'd collected many over the years from men I'd slaughtered, taking the best. I took a small dagger which I attached to my hip, then I studied the swords left on the wall. They still were sharp, after two years of being left to gather dust. I reached up taking the blade in the centre of the wall, I had acquired it from a prince who tried to oppose Lord Rahl, and it was a sword made for a king, it was forged with the finest metals of the land, crafted so it was perfectly balanced. I swung it around the room, it moved like it was part of my arm, a part of me. I had been born with many abilities, some in battle some in magic, but when i was trained I became more powerful than any creature, half Andolian, half human. The best of both, the healing, strength and speed of Andolian race, with the intelligences and precision of humans. I was the perfect killing machine.

I made my way to the stables, when I was charged into a wall, turning I spun my attacker over my shoulder, Denna landed on the floor, her blonde hair splaying on the ground. She stared up at me, with her cold stare, I reached down grasping her collar and hauled her up onto her feet. She remained silent, just watching me.

"I want to kill Kahlan Amnell myself, bring her back to me so I can rip her heart from her chest" she demanded, before putting her lips to mine, kissing me with a hunger. I broke the kiss and walked away, the quest full in my mind, I was not going to bring anyone back alive, because I am was going to kill them all. I grabbed the first horse in the stables and rode out of the gates,


	16. Chapter 16

, I rode for days, resting only when the horse was tired, all the while imagining the ways I would kill them. They would not go down easily, Richard didn't trust me like Kahlan did, he would be on his guard as soon as I'd show up. And the wizard, he had magic on his side. On my second day of travelling I received a message from Lord Rahl via one of his winged carriers, his orders had changed one of his prophets had a vision and all he would say was

 _Let Loose the Hounds of War_

 _Let the Dread Fire of the Last Priestess_

 _Rain Down from Angry Skies_

 _For Brother will Slaughter Brother_

 _Friend will Murder Friend_

 _As the Great Horn Sounds the Cold Dawn_

 _At Azrith_

 _For Prophets Do Not Lie_

 _One who Travels with the Seeker_

 _Will meet their End_

 _Upon that Mighty Plain_

My new orders required me to intercept the Seeker at Azrith, I burnt the paper in the fire and mounted my horse. I turned south and rode as fast as he would carry me, the darkness within me stirred, knowing the time would come soon, that I could finish what I started 2 years ago, to take their lives. I spurred the horse faster, pushing him to his limits, I had to get there before them. It took me another half day to reach the small town just outside of Azrith's plains, I settled into the tavern in the middle of the town, I asked around subtlety about the Seeker, but no one had heard any news, which meant I had beaten them here. So I ordered a drink and relaxed into a small corner of the quiet tavern, watching the bar wench as she tried to handle the unruly drunks. She was blonde, about 5'6'' with dark eyes, she caught me studying her as she moved around the bar, blushing slightly when I didn't look away. I found myself suddenly desiring something a little sweeter than ale, and I knew what would do, seeing the barmaid smile shyly at me. I waited until the last customer stumbled out and the inn keeper made his way upstairs grunting orders to the young maid. In her hast to tidy up she had forgotten I was still sat in the dark corner, I tilted my head as she leaned over the bar, a felt a devilish smile cross my lips. I stood and walked over to where she stood, still oblivious to my presence.

"Pardon me" I whispered

She spun around in surprise, unsure of how to react to a stranger especially in such close proximity. Her breathing quickened, eyes gazing up into mine

"I don't suppose I can get one last drink" I continued

She caught her breath "I'm not supposed to let anyone have a drink after the inn keeper has left" she look young, her cheeks growing scarlet

"one drink" I bargained while taken a step closer, we were almost touching now and I could see in her face that she was shy, but underneath that there was something a little darker. She turned and grasped a bottle from the counter, handing it to me, uncorking it I took a gulp.

"nightcap?" I offered the bottle back, she was hesitant at first then gave in

As soon as she swallowed the alcohol, I gently pushed her against the bar pressing my lips to hers, her lips damp from the bottle, tasting of ale. She pushed me back slapping my face, my cheek stung a little, I met her gaze again, but I could see that the darkness had taken her, the desire burning in her face. she forced herself against me, crushing her hungry lips to mine. Her hands ran down my chest, removing my jacket, while my fingers slid under her skirt working their way up her thighs, higher and higher until she gasped. I lifted her onto the bar, knocking over empty glasses, she tried to pull me closer nails scraping at my skin. I had always had a gift of bringing the darker side of people, such as this small town barmaid, giving her body to a total stranger.

I gathered my clothes from where they were scattered on the floor, the maid still asleep by the fire, the light glistening off her pale skin. The sun had not risen yet, but I could tell it was close to dawn,

"I don't even know your name" came a whisper from behind me. the girl was awake.

"what's your name?" she asked

I turned to look at her, she looked like the shy girl again, the fire inside of her last night was gone, I smiled at this, it was funny how she cared now after everything we had done

"why do you want to know my name? why does it matter now?" I asked

"well I just thought" she paused to look at me

I let out a laugh "just because you scratched and itch I had, you think that I will just settle down with you" I found my own statement amusing

Her face fell "no.. I didn't expect anything, I just asked you name" she stuttered out

"oh come on darling" I continued "I can tell it's not the first time you gave yourself to a handsome stranger that walked through those doors" my smile grew

"leave" she muttered and I complied

I grabbed my sword from a nearby chair, strolling out of the tavern, pulling on my shirt I walked across town to a small cliff from here I would have a good vantage point. I settled into a wait, my plan taking place, I kept my eyes fixed on the horizon, the prophet said they would be here. The sun was high in the sky when I saw figures come into view, I focused my superior eyesight on them, it was them, the seeker and his companions. I frowned, there was another with them, a man I did not recognise. He was tall and barrelled chest, his skin dark and he was armed. The prophet said nothing about another, but this could not stop my plan, I could not fail again. I leapt to my feet and raced down the cliff to intercept them on the path into town, I leapt a giant distance, pulling my feet from under me so I wouldn't land. I crashed into the rocky ground, my body shuddered in pain, I felt my body battered and a few cuts but I needed more, I pulled my dagger from my belt. Taking a deep breath I slashed my side deep, blood began staining the shirt I wore under my black jacket, the cut was nowhere near enough to kill or even seriously injure me, but it had to look severe for a human to sustain. I let some of the blood pool around my side, like I had been attacked. I laid perfectly still, listening for footsteps, after a couple of minutes I heard their steady footfalls.

"Zed!"

It was Richard that called out, I kept my eyes shut and breathing slow

"Zed quickly, there is someone injured"

A moment later I felt hands on my arm turning me over so they could examine me, there was an intake of breath

"Alexios?" Richard breathed

"Richard what's happened?"

Kahlan

She must have seen my face because she was knelt beside me hands cupping my face

"Alexios? Alexios speak to me" he voice was panicked, this was going to be too easy. I faked a groan and slightly opened my eyes. I saw Kahlan's face, filled with worry, I felt like laughing, how could she be this naïve.

"Alexios, it's ok, Zed's going to fix you up" she smoothed my hair back

The two men helped me up, I let me feet drag and my head drop, all I had to do now was bide my time until we reached the plain of Azrith.


	17. Chapter 17

We travelled for a short while until we reached a small house, which I soon learnt was a safe house for the resistant, an elderly man greeted the seeker and confessor, limping forwards on a crutch. He took one glance at me and something in his eyes changed, he squinted at my face, focusing on my features. Did he know me, or just looking at my injuries, just to be sure I hung my head a little lower, letting a small groan escape my lips. At an instant Kahlan was at my side

"please Victor, our friend needs rest" she was almost pleading with the man

The man ushered us into the back room, which had a single bed and a pile of mats in the corner. I was lowered onto the bed, it was so thin and uncomfortable, not like the silk sheets of Denna's bedroom, I watch as the man took one last long look at me before exiting with Richard and the other man. Zed knelt beside the sorry excuse for a bed, helping me remove my jacket then my shirt so he could see my injuries, if I wanted to I could have already begun to heal myself, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to get back in with them. Zed studied the large gash on my side and my other minor injuries, his hands hovered over my skin as he muttered some incantation. There was a warming sensation that swelled through my body, and a tightening of my skin where it was sliced. I winced as the pain of the tightening grew, the darkness wanting to kill them now, but I did not yet have the upperhand. Movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention, Kahlan stood there, her eyes fixed on the my body, her eyes glistened slightly. She watched Zed work on me, not noticing that I was watching her. Such a curious being she was, I wondered how someone who could kill as she did, but still be caring and worry, but I sensed something beneath the surface, hiding behind those blue eyes. She had blood on her hands, and she knew it.

After Zed had finished his magic I felt stronger, my wounds had healed slightly, they would have healed more if I had used my own abilities but this would have to do. He left the room shortly after with Kahlan leaving me alone, I tried to listen into the conversations they were having but their hushed words were to low even for my enhanced hearing. There was something about the old man that played on my mind, the way he had looked at me, almost like recognition. Did he know me? if so then something had to be done before he could warn the others. Pushing myself into a seated position, I tried to listen again the words becoming slightly clearer.

"we have to continue on our journey, if Alexios is not well enough by the morning, then"

"then what Richard?" Kahlan's interjected "we just leave him?"

"you seem to forget Kahlan he left us at Aydindril, he wanted to go his own way" Richard's words were harsh and cold, and met with silence, footsteps sounded, coming towards me. I laid back on the rough bedding as Kahlan stormed into the little room, her eyes falling on me immediately, when she saw me a smile played on her lips,

"your awake" she brought a chair next to the bed, sitting beside me "how are you feeling?"

This was my chance to get back in, starting with Kahlan, every word I said I chose carefully, playing on how she cared for me. I returned her smile

"I thought I had been dreaming, I thought I would never see you again" I extended a bandaged hand and she took it in her own, her eyes never leaving mine

"Who did this to you?" she leaned forward slightly

I rubbed my head with my free hand, exhaling, playing the part of Alexios

"I do not remember, it happened so fast, I was making my way to the village of Bron when I was struck, after that I think I fell" I felt her squeeze my hand gently, a frown crossed her face for a moment then it was gone, she reached forwards and stroked stray hairs from my forehead, resting her hand on my cheek. She could tell I wasn't being truthful, I could see it in those blue eyes, I needed to soothe her mind. She was a confessor she could tell when I was lying, I needed to choose my words more carefully, to speak the truth in such a way

"I regret leaving you at Aydindril" I started, looking down so she could not easily see my eyes "there was so much I wish went differently, much I wish I had done instead of running away" the words I spoke were true, but a different truth then she would expect. Looking up I saw she had twisted the truth to what she wanted to hear, her smile faltered only slightly.

"what do you regret Alexios?"

 _Leaving you alive.._

"Leaving you the way I did, if I could do it over again" my mind raced with what to say "There were things I wanted to say, but I was not myself and I fled like a coward" I moved myself slowly into a seated position, ignoring her hands trying to push me back down. I sat so I was close to her and now at eye level, taking her hands in mine

"Can you forgive me?"

"of course Alexios" she pulled me into a gentle embrace, my plan was almost complete, I had fooled the mother confessor, a woman who could seek out the truth and all I had to do was pretend I was her precious Alexios, she wanted to be in love so much that she overlooked the demon sitting before her.

Kahlan sat with me a while after, her daggers in reach, but I had to be patient, I had to wait for the right moment, so I could end them all on the plains of Azrith. They slept in shifts, Richard said it was in case of D'harans but I could tell by the way he looked at me, he still didn't trust me. When morning came and the dull light filtered through the window, the group started to pack food for the journey, while they were busy I dressed and fitted my sword to my belt and concealed the dagger in my boot. I emerged from the small room, to everyone's eyes on me, a couple of them were eating while Richard was talking to the old man. Only Kahlan greeted me, I nodded to them. Now for the true test of my plan, if it didn't work then I would have failed the Lord Rahl a second time, and it would mean my death and I would expect nothing less.

I extended my hand to Richard

"thank you Seeker, you saved my life and for that I am in your debt" he took my hand and shook it, then I turned to the old man "and thank you sir for your hospitality, I have taken up too much of your time already and must be on my way" I then met Kahlan's gaze this was it "thank you to you all for what you have done for me" turning I walked to the door counting the steps

"Alexios"

I hid my smile as I turned back to them, Kahlan was now standing

"you said you were going to Bron?" her voice quick with a slight uncertainty

I nodded fearing my words would give me away

"that is on the path we are taking, Maybe you could travel with us" she turned to Richard "he is injured and we both know there are bandits on the road, it would be safer in one group"

She looked back to me for my answer her eyes hopeful

"I would not want to burden the seeker on his quest, it is up to Richard"

All eyes were now on Richard who studied me, calculating his decision

"you are welcome to join us Alexios, you have proven yourself a trusted ally" he patted me on the back and smiled, I returned one, not waiting until I was able to remove that charming smile from his face with my blade.


	18. Chapter 18

We walked for the remainder of the day, I watched my soon to be victims, the stranger I soon learnt was Chase a loyal friend to Richard and a fierce warrior, this was an unexpected obstacle. I stayed behind the others watching them and how they interacted with one another, Richard stayed close to Kahlan, the poor fool was obviously in love with her and yet it seemed she could not or would not see it. Zed chatted to everyone, including me trying to impart some backwards wisdom, once in a while checking on my wounds. Chase was ever vigilant, watching the trees, hand always close to his weapon, his dark eyes sometimes fell on me, he didn't trust me and I knew it. If I could hold up the pretence for one more day then we would make it to the Plains of Azrith where I would cut them down taking their heads as trophies for the Lord Rahl, and add the sword of truth to my collection of blades

"is everything alright?"

Kahlan was now beside me pulling me out of my plotting, she looked… happy

"nothing" I said attempting a smile

She paused for a moment "you know you shouldn't lie to a confessor" she tucked a loose stand of her raven hair behind her ear

Again I found myself twisting the truth with ease, letting her hear what she wanted

"I was just thinking about you" I acted with a slight shyness, I could see in her eyes that it made her even happier to hear it, how gullible a woman in love truly was. we had fallen behind the other three as we spoke, but even so Kahlan lowered her voice

"Alexios i… I want you to know that"

"Kahlan!"

Both our heads snapped to where the group had stopped ahead of us, they were watching us, their faces stern, but Richard, Richard's face looked broken, he was trying to hide it but I could see it written on his face. Kahlan composed herself and walked up to them, not looking them in the eyes. I followed her and we continued walking in silence.

After another hours walk Richard decided to make camp in the forest nearby, he and chase went hunting while zed, Kahlan and myself were left behind. Zed conjured up a fire while Kahlan checked their packs for water, I sat just by an old oak watching them. Zed used wizards fire to light the wood he had gathered, he was a powerful Wizard and it would not be easy taking him down. Zed then took Kahlan to one side of the camp, trying to have a private conversation but my keen Andolian hearing picked up every word.

"you cannot get too close to this boy" whispered Zed

"I'm not, he saved mine and Richards lives, we owed him some protection at the very least"

"Kahlan you might be able to see through lies, but you cannot tell them, I have eyes Kahlan, I saw the same look on Richards face not too long ago and you both agreed the quest was more important"

Kahlan glanced in my direction as I averted my gaze

"it's not the same Zed, I just want to help him, he is lost"

"take care child, I do not believe that the past should be uncovered"

"what do you mean" worry and curiosity in her voice

"when I was in his mind a month ago, the things he had been through and the things he had to do, could destroy him or release a terrible darkness within him" Zed's voice was hushed but the words spoke volumes, he was already suspicious of me, I could not give him any more reason to look into me. I stayed quiet when they sat round the fire, neither of them spoke, both contemplating the words said. Richard and Chase return a while after with a measly rabbit that could barely feed two of us let alone five, then the idiots burnt it over the open fire, when they offered me some I excused myself from the so called meal stating I was tired from the journey. They didn't argue the point to much and took my share without much hesitation, I laid down at the base of the tree and closed my eyes and listened to their conversations, they mostly spoke about their quest and which road would be the best to take to avoid the D'haran soldiers. They had no idea that they would not live past tomorrow, they would soon meet the end.

Before I knew it my mind had been pulled into a dreamlike state, but I knew I was not asleep, this was done by magic and sorcery. I stood in a stone room, infront of me a figure lurked in the shadows, as they stepped forwards into the light, their features became clear, I bowed my head as Lord Rahl stood before me.

"My Lord" I greeted him

"ah Thanatos, I see things have gone well, you have their trust once more" he sneered

"not entirely my Lord, the Wizard senses something dark within me and they have a new companion a warrior, he watches me" I exhaled then continued "but the confessor is on my side, she defends me against the others scepticism"

"And what of the Seeker" he interjected

"he is harder to read, he feels he owes me for Alexios saving his life, but he does not like the way Kahlan has taken to me" I smiled "he is obviously in love with her and yet her attention is on me"

This also made Rahl smile, it was trivial in the grand scheme of things but he loved hearing the Seekers distress.

"I have sent Mistress Denna and soldiers to meet you along the road" Rahl continued

"my Lord I can assure you that I can deal with this, I shall not fail you"

"you have before and with the Seeker this close to my grasp I cannot afford anymore mistakes" he saw I was about to argue "Do you defy me Thanatos?"

I held my tongue, thinking better of arguing, so I bowed my head once more

"No my Lord, I am your servant, it shall be done"

He said nothing else but waved his hand, ending the magic dream. Forcing me awake, I gasped and sat bolt upright, sweat on my brow. I was still in the dark forest and the fire still ablaze. Chase sat by the fire, his eyes on me, his expression neutral, he said nothing. I settled back down and closed my eyes again, listening to the sounds around me. waiting for morning to come.


	19. Chapter 19

I waited until the rest of the camp started moving before I joined them, packing up the camp, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, but our breath still showed in the cool morning air. We began the next leg of our journey, everyone was quiet even Zed said little. As we walked my hand stayed close to my blade, ready for when the time came to take them, with Denna and the soldiers awaiting us I could not just kill them, the way I wished. The more we travelled the closer we got to the ambush, I didn't know exactly where the others were but I knew that it could not be far now, the sun was at it's highest point.

"Richard" chase's deep voice sounded through the silence "there's something in"

And before he could finish a group of people stood infront of us, Denna tall, blonde and dressed in her usual leather, that lustful smile playing on her lips

"Well we meet again Richard Cypher" her voice dripped venom

In unison Richard, Kahlan and Chase drew their weapons, thinking they had a chance against the soldiers, I drew my own weapon, then drove it into Chase's broad back, making him cry out in pain as he watched the tip of my sword protrude out of his chest.

"NO!" screamed Richard as he watched his friend fall to the ground, blood leaking from the open wound. Taking their moment of distraction I swung my sword again, cutting into Richards arm forcing him to drop the sword of truth. Denna had also moved into action, grasping a handful of Kahlan's hair, ageil hovering just over the skin off her neck.

I felt a smile spread across my lips, as I exhaled dramatically,

"well I'm a little disappointed Richard, that was a little too easy" Richard's eyes remained on his fallen comrade, so I forced his head up with the tip of my sword smearing his friends blood on his skin "is that really all the Seeker has to offer?"

I could see the pain covering his face, and it brought me so much pleasure

"you killed him"

I nodded "yes I did" I smiled again "a little easy for the warrior he was"

"how could you do this to us?" he exclaimed, water building in his eyes

I took a step closer, moving my blade so it stayed against his throat

"because it is what I do Richard, I kill whoever gets in the Lord Rahl's way" I watched as his face dropped further "like I always have"

"what?" Kahlan's voice was but a whisper, she looked at me, betrayal covering her soft features, Denna laughed maliciously, pulling on her hair, forcing her to wince with pain

"your precious Alexios wasn't real" she whispered into Kahlan's ear

"then who are you?" asked Richard

I turned taking a bow smugly "my name is Thanatos, son of night and darkness"

"the angel of death" finished Zed, his gaze horrified

"so you have heard of me, excellent" gesturing to the soldiers "chain them"

All at once the soldiers surrounded them, I took Denna's hand and brought her out of the way as shackles were put on Kahlan's wrists, another soldier moved towards the wizard, as he did Zed muttered a few words and disappeared into smoke

All eyes were on the soldier who held the shackles, he turned fear in his eyes, he came to stand in front of me

"sir, the wizard has escaped" he dared not look me in the eyes

"I can see that"

He knelt before me "forgive me, I did not think"

I placed a hand on his shoulder silencing him, taking his arm I pulled him into a standing position

"do you think me an unreasonable man?" I asked calmly

He shook his head, I smiled kindly at him, then in one swift move I took one of Kahlan's daggers and jammed it into his eye until the hilt hit his brow, his body stood quivering for a moment, then his legs gave way and crumpled to the floor in a heap

"I am not unreasonable" I continued my voice getting angrier "but if you fail me you fail the lord Rahl and that I will not stand for" then turning to Denna I lowered my voice "the wizard is free and we do not know when he will strike, we need to get to the People's palace with hast"

Reaching down I pulled the blade from the now dead soldier tossing it to another standing nearby.

We marched for the rest of the day, until night fell and we made camp, I gave orders to have Richard and Kahlan restrained in different tents, issuing threats to make myself completely understood. Two guards were to be posted outside each tent and no contact to be made with the prisoners. I then followed Denna to our own tent, tearing off the leather until I could get to her pale skin, biting at her neck and moving my hands below her waist, she exhaled and moaned with ecstasy. Lifting my face she trailed her tongue along my jaw until she reached my ear

"Do you want her?" she breathed, hands running through my hair pulling it to her will, I did not respond for I did not understand the question

"I said" tugging my head back so I looked into her eyes "Do you want her?" a fire in her eyes

"who" I whispered back,

She pushed me back slightly as she stood there naked

"The confessor, I see how men look at her and I see the way she looked at you, she was heartbroken, so I ask, do you want her in your bed"

She studied me,

"Alexios loved her, I can tell" I took a step towards her removing my shirt "and all men desire what they cannot have, you and I both know you cannot lay with a confessor and not be broken by their magic" I took another step unbuttoning my trousers "beside why would I waste my time on her when I can do this" rushing forwards I lifted her from the floor and tumbled backwards onto the make shift bed.


	20. Chapter 20

I exited my tent fully clothed and was intercepted by a messenger he bowed before me

"sir, the Lord Rahl has a message" his voice trembled slightly

I waved my hand, "continue"

He bowed again "he requires you to gain the whereabouts of the third box of Ordin, and says to use whatever method you see fit as long as they still breathe"

I signalled him to leave, and he scurried away into the shadows like a rat. I made my way over to the first tent where Richard had been chained upright to a pillar, from the marks on his face he had resisted restraints. He looked up at my entrance, his face betraying his feelings.

"how are your accommodations?" I sneered with a smile plastered over my face, I had the seeker in my grasp

He remained quiet, averting his gaze

"you've lost seeker, there is no escape now" I took a step closer watching him closely looking for any sign of what he knew "tell me where the third box of Ordin is"

He refused to answer so I closed the remaining gap and struck him across the face, once, twice smiling when he spat out blood and I watched while it trickled from his nostril

"I will never tell you" he looked into my eyes "traitor"

I nodded my head "and I believe that seeker, I really do" I started to walk away heading towards the entrance, I slowed turning my head and said "maybe I will have better luck breaking the confessor, shame to get blood on that white dress" smirking I exited hearing Richard's call of distress and threats.

As soon as I entered her eyes were on me, ringed with red pleasure filled me, she'd been crying. Her face looked broken.

"you truly loved him didn't you" it wasn't a question but an observation, she said nothing but she didn't look away like Richard did.

"tell me confessor, why would you want to be with a man like that, he was weak"

"he wasn't weak" she snapped "he was strong and brave… he wasn't real" a tear escaped her lashes

I walk forwards until I was close enough to touch her

"no he wasn't, but I am and I need the third box or Ordin for lord Rahl"

"I will never say" she spat

My hand caught her chin "I am not Alexios, I have no qualms about using any method to get the information I need" she flinched slightly at my grip

She stared into my eyes for a moment before saying "why pretend to be someone else, why not just grab us"

I thought for a moment, "I didn't pretend Kahlan, I was struck by a powerful spell two years ago in the battle, waking up with no memory" I took the dagger from my waist "I think Alexios was the man I would have become if it weren't for the lord Rahl showing me my true potential, the dark magic inside of me, he removed the weakness, made me strong" I ran the side of the blade against her cheek

"what magic?" her voice trembled

"andolian magic confessor, I am half andolian" a smile spread across my lips as her eyes widened in fear "save yourself the pain confessor and tell me where the third box is hidden"

"never"

Then she let out a cry as I cut into her arm, drawing blood staining her white dress. I watched her expression curiously it was contorted with pain like he expected, but with something else, something in her blue eyes. I had never seen before and before I could stop myself I asked

"what are you feeling?"

Her eyes squeezed shut as a noise escaped her throat, something in my chest tightened at the noise

"I feel broken, is that what you want to hear?" tears streamed down her cheeks, I lift her face with my hand so she had to look at me

"I want to hear where the third box of Ordin is, tell me Kahlan" I could feel her ragged breath across my face. Kahlan lifted her head back, then cracked her forehead against my nose. I stumbled back pain exploding through my face, I swung a fist hitting her, knocking her out instantly. With my other hand I grasped my nose which was now streaming with blood and swelling. I stormed out the tent, she was now useless until she regained consciousness,

"sir are you okay?" a guard stepped forwards offering aid

I shoved him away "stay with the confessor idiot"

I returned to my own tent stripping off my shirt, denna's eyes were on me instantly

"who did that to you?" she demanded hand on her agiel,

"the confessor" I spat as I clicked my now healing nose back into place, the pain was still there but numbed by the magic I possessed. i turned to see Denna heading towards the entrance, stepping forward I grabbed her arm pulling her back into the room, she fell to the floor glaring at me

"DO NOT TOUCH THE CONFESSOR" I raged raising a hand to strike her with for her actions. She stood agiel in hand

"do you still have feelings for the confessor?" she asked forcefully

This time I did strike her

"why else would you stop me?" she was licking the blood from her lip, slowly rising once more, she stood right infront of me "why Thanatos?" her agiel touched my side, and splintering pain, made my body curl inwards for a moment before I managed to stand straight fighting against the pain, my teeth gritting together, my body shook violently as I held her gaze.

"you forget Denna" my hand clamped around the weapon "you are no longer my mistress, you cannot bend me to your will" I threw the red agiel across the room, he eyes widened "I stopped you because it is the lord Rahl's wish that the prisoners are not killed, you have no restraint when it comes to the mother confessor, am I understood?" we stood for a moment squaring off

"perfectly" her voice venomous, then she stalked from the tent

I collapsed onto the makeshift bed, closing my eyes, my dreams were filled with memories of the past two few weeks, of my journey with the seeker and confessor, saving them countless times, saving her…


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke with denna's naked body against mine, a silhouette by the entrance

"Sir, it's the confessor she's escaped" the soldiers voice rattled,

I stood abruptly, storming towards him, he backed away cowering

"WHAT?" I raged as I grabbed my sword, Denna was now standing behind me "secure the seeker" I said pushing past the shaking soldier

"which way?" I ordered

He raised a hand pointing into the dark forest nearby, before he could utter any words I was sprinting into the shadows, she already had a head start on me, but she was wearing white and I was faster with superior senses, she would not get far. I strained my ears listening for the sound of her racing heart that I knew so well, inhaled for the sweet scent of her skin, it took me only a moment to locate her, she had stopped running, so I slowed my pace as to remain undetected. Closer and closer I got, the sound of her heart becoming louder, she was close enough for me to hear her breathing, she tried to keep it steady but there was a slight shake to it.

"it's over Kahlan" I said into the darkness knowing she could hear me "you cannot escape me"

Her breath caught as she tried to hold back tears then her small voice echoed "I loved you" then she stepped from her hiding place, the moonlight reflecting off her white confessor dress

I walked towards her "you were in love with a ghost" I came to a halt in front of her "he wasn't real"

"you're wrong" she breathed "he was the man you would've become if you never met Darken Rahl, a better man"

" he made me strong"

"NO" her hand slapped across my face, stinging my cheek "he made you weak"

"caring is weakness, love is weakness" I stormed stepping closer so she was on the backfoot "I have the power to take whatever I want, the strength to defeat my enemies, nothing can stop me" I grabbed her wrist, staring into her eyes, glistening with tears. I froze, for some reason I couldn't move even when I saw the dagger plunge into my chest, I let out a roar of pain as Kahlan pulled out of my grasped and tried to escape. My fingers curled around the hilt, the burning pain flooded my body as I pulled at the blade, feeling the blood flow down my bare chest. My teeth gritted together as with one final tug the dagger was freed from my chest, without hesitation I pursued the woman in white

"KAHLAN!" I called anger and pain filling my voice, I summoned my magic and felt my wound slowly starting to stitch back together, I pushed myself fast ignoring the pull in my chest, I was hot on her heels and gaining fast, when I was close enough I launched myself into her pushing her to the forest floor, she cried out in pain, I kept her pinned there for a moment as I got the full strength in my shoulder back. standing I hauled her with ease, she struggled for a moment before finally slumping in defeat, she knew there was no way to escape me.

I dragged her back through the forest not slowing when she stumbled, soon we were back in the clearing with the tents, Denna was just exiting the tent where the seeker was being kept, when she saw us and the blood that covered my chest she cracked, lunging towards Kahlan with her Agiel. Before I could react the weapon was connected with Kahlan's stomach causing her to scream and double over in pain, the screech of the agiel echoing as the soldiers watched the torture. My body reacted grabbing the agiel forcing it away from Kahlan, with the other I pushed Denna back, causing her to fall to the ground

"NO!" I yelled,

"she tried to kill you!" retorted Denna quickly getting back to her feet

I stared down into her eyes "you will not touch her again" I whispered fury in my voice

Denna just stared at me, looking for something in my eyes and finding it

My hand still held the agiel, my arm tensed from the pain, I dropped it at her feet turning swiftly, pulling Kahlan from her knees towards her tent, glaring at the soldiers in my way, I halted suddenly a thought crossing my mind.

"who was guarding the mother confessor?" I asked calmly, when there was no answer I turned to face every one of them "Well?"

A few of the soldiers looked at each other, their breaths showing in the cold night air, there was a scuffling and a man bolted from a group of soldiers, running towards the forest. In one fluid move I drew Kahlan's blade from my boot and launched it at the fleeing coward, my aim was true and he fell with the dagger lodged into his back, without another word I forced Kahlan into the tent, pushing her up against the beam in the centre where she had been chained to before. There was sweat on her brow when she faced me, sorrow in her cobalt eyes, her chest heaving with her breathing. Her lips connected with mine, warm soft lips, they tasted so sweet as they moved with mine, I felt her hand on my bare chest sliding up to my neck, what was I doing?

I pulled back clicking the shackles around her wrists, she slowly opened her eyes recognition in them, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, I could not form any words, my mind fogged, like two conflicting personas fighting for dominance in my head, in my heart. I did the only thing I was sure I could do, I walked away.

Denna did not return to the tent that night, sleep did not come to me, I tried to make sense of my thoughts my actions. I protected Kahlan because it was the Lord Rahl's wish for them to return alive to the peoples palace and Denna would surely kill her given half the chance, that was the only reason

 _And the kiss?_ I thought to myself, she took me by surprise, that was all. I was Thanatos son of night and darkness, lord Rahl's loyal servant, I was the strongest warrior, with more kills and victories to my name than any other, and I would bring death to Richard Cypher and Kahlan Amnell when the Lord Rahl sees fit. That was my one and only mission and I will see it fulfilled. The darkness inside swirled in agreement. I am Andolian, I am strong, I am powerful.


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke with denna's naked body against mine, her hand on my bare cheast and leg wrapped around mine, a silhouette by the entrance

"Sir, it's the confessor she's escaped" the soldiers voice rattled,

I stood abruptly, storming towards him, he backed away cowering

"WHAT?" I raged as I grabbed my sword, Denna was now standing behind me "secure the seeker" I said pushing past the shaking soldier

"which way?" I ordered

He raised a hand pointing into the dark forest nearby, before he could utter any words I was sprinting into the shadows, she already had a head start on me, but she was wearing white and I was faster with superior senses, she would not get far. I strained my ears listening for the sound of her racing heart that I knew so well, inhaled for the sweet scent of her skin, it took me only a moment to locate her, she had stopped running, so I slowed my pace as to remain undetected. Closer and closer I got, the sound of her heart becoming louder, she was close enough for me to hear her breathing, she tried to keep it steady but there was a slight shake to it.

"it's over Kahlan" I said into the darkness knowing she could hear me "you cannot escape me"

Her breath caught as she tried to hold back tears then her small voice echoed "I trusted you

, I thought I.." she faltered and stepped from her hiding place, the moonlight reflecting off her white confessor dress

I walked towards her "you were in love with a ghost" I came to a halt in front of her "he wasn't real"

"you're wrong" she breathed "he was the man you would've become if you never met Darken Rahl, a better man"

" Rahl made me strong"

"NO" her hand slapped across my face, stinging my cheek "he made you weak"

"caring is weakness, love is weakness" I stormed stepping closer so she was on the backfoot "I have the power to take whatever I want, the strength to defeat my enemies, nothing can stop me" I grabbed her wrist, staring into her eyes, glistening with tears. I froze, for some reason I couldn't move even when I saw the dagger plunge into my chest missing my heart by an inch, I let out a roar of pain as Kahlan pulled out of my grasped and tried to escape. My fingers curled around the hilt, the burning pain flooded my body as I pulled at the blade, feeling the blood flow down my bare chest. My teeth gritted together as with one final tug the dagger was freed from my chest, without hesitation I pursued the woman in white

"KAHLAN!" I called anger and pain filling my voice, I summoned my magic and felt my wound slowly starting to stitch back together, I pushed myself fast ignoring the pull in my chest, I was hot on her heels and gaining fast, when I was close enough I launched myself into her pushing her to the forest floor, she cried out in pain, I kept her pinned there for a moment as I got the full strength in my shoulder back. standing I hauled her with ease, she struggled for a moment before finally slumping in defeat, she knew there was no way to escape me.

I dragged her back through the forest not slowing when she stumbled, soon we were back in the clearing with the tents, Denna was just exiting the tent where the seeker was being kept, when she saw us and the blood that covered my chest she cracked, lunging towards Kahlan with her Agiel. Before I could react the weapon was connected with Kahlan's stomach causing her to scream and double over in pain, the screech of the agiel echoing as the soldiers watched the torture. My body reacted grabbing the agiel forcing it away from Kahlan, with the other I pushed Denna back, causing her to fall to the ground

"NO!" I yelled,

"she tried to kill you!" retorted Denna quickly getting back to her feet

I stared down into her eyes "you will not touch her again" I whispered fury in my voice

Denna just stared at me, looking for something in my eyes and finding it

My hand still held the agiel, my arm tensed from the pain, I dropped it at her feet turning swiftly, pulling Kahlan from her knees towards her tent, glaring at the soldiers in my way, I halted suddenly a thought crossing my mind.

"who was guarding the mother confessor?" I asked calmly, when there was no answer I turned to face every one of them "Well?"

A few of the soldiers looked at each other, their breaths showing in the cold night air, there was a scuffling and a man bolted from a group of soldiers, running towards the forest. In one fluid move I drew Kahlan's blade from my boot and launched it at the fleeing coward, my aim was true and he fell with the dagger lodged into his back, without another word I forced Kahlan into the tent, pushing her up against the beam in the centre where she had been chained to before. There was sweat on her brow when she faced me, sorrow in her cobalt eyes, her chest heaving with her breathing. She lunged forwards, Her lips connected with mine, warm soft lips, they tasted so sweet as they moved with mine, I felt her hand on my bare chest sliding up to my neck, what was I doing?

I pulled back clicking the shackles around her wrists, she slowly opened her eyes recognition in them, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, I could not form any words, my mind fogged, like two conflicting personas fighting for dominance in my head, in my heart. I did the only thing I was sure I could do, I walked away.

Denna did not return to the tent that night, sleep did not come to me, I tried to make sense of my thoughts my actions. I protected Kahlan because it was the Lord Rahl's wish for them to return alive to the peoples palace and Denna would surely kill her given half the chance, that was the only reason

 _And the kiss?_ I thought to myself, she took me by surprise, that was all. I was Thanatos son of night and darkness, lord Rahl's loyal servant, I was the strongest warrior, with more kills and victories to my name than any other, and I would bring death to Richard Cypher and Kahlan Amnell when the Lord Rahl sees fit. That was my one and only mission and I will see it fulfilled. The darkness inside swirled in agreement. I am Andolian, I am strong, I am powerful.


	23. Chapter 23

I rose the next morning dressing in my uniform provided by lord Rahl for my triumphant return, the deep red leather of my jacket embossed with the emblem of d'hara. My sword strapped to my hip, dagger in my boot, I marched out of the tent to see my platoon of soldiers, they stood to attention awaiting my orders

"Soldiers of D'Hara, Today we march for the people's palace" I called so everyone of them could hear me "we march to give Lord Rahl what he has desired for many years, the death of Richard Cypher, each and everyone of you will be rewarded when his head rolls" I drew my sword raising it high "for Lord Rahl, FOR D'HARA!"

The platoon started chanting

 _D'hara D'hara D'hara_

Denna sashayed beside me

"are we ready" I asked coldly

Denna simply snapped her fingers and from the tent beside her four soldiers dragged out the prisoners, Richard stared out probably counting our forces, but Kahlan her eyes were on me, watching me watch her. Denna went to walk away but I caught her arm dragging her back to me

"when this is done" I growled at her "I want you in my bed" it was a command and she knew it and even though her face remained stoic I knew it excited her. She was always the one in command, she enjoyed being the dominator it's true but I knew ways that would have her begging me.

"we shall see" she muttered, sauntering away to mount her horse. My eyes fell on the one in white as she was pushed by a guard, she watched me again.

"sir we are ready"

It was hard to drag my eyes away from her cobalt ones, I looked down at the foot soldier, nodding, he went to walk away fear in his eyes

"blindfold the prisoners" I ordered, the shorter man turned

"sir, they already know where we are taking them" he said slightly confused, I turned my gaze upon him once more, he trembled under my scrutiny

"sir my apologises i.."

 _CRACK_!

My fist connected with his nose, again and again

"DID I STUTTER" _CRACK_ "NEVER QUESTION" _CRACK_ "MY" _CRACK_ "COMMANDS"

He was on the floor by the time I had finished, unconscious or dead I did not care, every eye was on me, I straightened my jacket

"blindfold the prisoners and MARCH!" I bellowed, there was a flurry of movement as I left the body on the floor, mounting my black steed.

Dark clouds covered our heads as we drew to the mid point of our journey to the people's palace, rumbling thunder heard over the hills, we had reached the open fields and it was quiet. Too quiet, yes the rumble of thunder was getting louder but there were no animals, no random travellers. With a hand signal I stopped the soldiers and dismounted my horse. I walked about 20 paces away from the group, there was something off, the air didn't feel right. The first raindrop fell which turned into a downpour. I watched as it fall, there, the water didn't hit the ground, instead it bounced on thin air. Something was hidden, someone. In one swift movement I drew my sword and swiped at the obstruction, there was a strangled groan as a body suddenly appeared falling to the ground, a deep slice across his throat.

"AMBUSH!" I called as fighters appeared out of nowhere, charging for the d'haran ranks.

I swung my sword and with two swift movements two of the rebel fighters fell to the ground, I glanced at the bodies, they were young barely into their adulthood and their blood spilled already. Battle cries sounded all around as I snapped my head up, dealing with the next threat with ease, these weren't fighters, they were villagers with swords no match for the d'haran force.

"Protect the Seeker and the Confessor"

I spun searching the battle for the prisoners, dispatching another fighter, slitting his throat. then I saw her, pure white in the mess of greys and greens, her raven hair flowing behind her as she ran. She took down two red clad d'harans as she went, heading towards the forest edge her eyes vigilant.

I jumped back as fire shot pass me igniting a few d'harans, the old wizard sweat on his brow turned to look at me, his eyes widening at the crest of my jacket.

"Thanatos"

"Zeddicus" I replied, blocking his next attack with the repelling magic of my blade, a gift from the Lord Rahl. The heat from his wizard's fire heated my skin and burned my knuckles, but I held strong and waited for the old man to weaken. I took four bursts of the flames before there was a pause long enough for me to leap towards him, catching him off guard driving my sword into his chest, he gasped, a strange gurgling sound escaped his throat. it was like I was seeing things in slow motion, the aged wizard fell to his knees as I withdrew my blade. His pale eyes watched me as I brought my bloodied blade high

"ZED!"

My arms tensed, there was nothing he could do and his eyes told me he knew it as he closed them accepting his fate

"ZED!"

I swung, my blade was sharp and true as it the great wizard crumpled to the floor before me, I felt blood hit my face. I straightened, looking up my eyes met Kahlan's she was 70 feet away from where I stood over the body of her friend, but her expression was clear as she looked at me, broken.

A flash of red in my peripheral caught my eye, Denna had spotted the mother confessor and was now sprinting to intercept. They both disappeared into the treeline, no, the confessor was for the Lord Rahl, I could not let Denna kill her. There was atleast 20 resistance fighters between me and the forest, only 20, I swung my sword starting off at a sprint dispatching the futile force the resistance was made from. Closer and closer I came to the treeline, pushing my legs to go faster, if Denna killed Kahlan then Thanatos would have failed Lord Rahl a second time, and there was no coming back from that.


	24. Chapter 24

A I finally sped through the trees they were nowhere insight, I listened for any sign of either women, a scream echoed through the quiet forest, I bolted in the direction of the noise. The screaming grew louder, it was pain filled. I darted threw the last few trees skidding to a halt, before me the two women struggled to get the upperhand, I could see blood on both of them. I watched as denna skilfully missed an attack from Kahlan and was able to snake her arm around so her agiel pressed against Kahlan's side. The screeching echoed out and Kahlan's knees buckled under her, she cried out her daggers falling from her hands. A malicious smile crossed Denna's red lips, she looked up as I approached slowly watching the scene infront of me, Denna laughed

"Finish her with me Thanatos, prove yourself" she released Kahlan for a moment before grabbing a handful of her hair forcing her to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"do it now Thanatos, kill Kahlan Amnell" she yelled

I snapped my head up to Denna as she taunted me to kill the mother confessor, I could feel the darkness within me the yearning to kill the one in white, to watch her life drain from her eyes. Her eyes that were watching me waiting for me to make a move, but I couldn't, I could not move forward, I just stood there blade in my hand.

" I knew it" Denna spat "I saw it last night, when you stopped me"

"quiet" I growled not wanting to hear her taunting, but Denna continued

"I saw it in your eyes, you weren't stopping me for the Lord Rahl"

"I said be quiet" I raised my voice

"you didn't want to see your precious Confessor hurt"

"SILENCE!"

"YOU LOVE HER!" she screamed, her agiel pressing against Kahlan's pale throat, the confessor cried out in pain. Her eyes rimmed red, contrasting against the blue of her iris. My chest pulled in pain

"STOP THIS NOW" I ordered taking a step forward, blade raised. Denna rolled her eyes

"I. AM. YOUR. MISTRESS" she yelled "YOU. WILL. DO. AS. I. COMMAND" with each word she struck the confessor with her weapon. I couldn't take anymore, the darkness whirling in my chest erupted and I lunged forwards, colliding with them both. All three of us tumbling to the floor, I was instantly on my feet shoving the one in red violently against a tree, Denna let out a gasp of air. She tried to push me back but it was no use, my hands curled around her throat, tightening. My body shook uncontrollably as a red haze covered my eyes, my hands tightened again. She struggled against me, her nails dragging through my skin but it was too late. Her eyes widened in fear, then there was a loud crack and she went limp in my grip but still I held her by the throat, I couldn't let go, she had taunted me, gone against my orders, tried to control me.

"Alexios"

"Alexios let her go"

"Shes dead"

I could hear the words but it was like I was no longer in control of my own body, I was still shaking. Denna's eyes had rolled back as her motionless body just hung there in my hands. I felt something on my shoulder, another threat. I dropped the corpse and whirled around pushing the threat back grabbing my sword from the floor, I was on top of them in seconds my blade pressed against her throat, blood trickled down her skin.

"Alexios, it's me" Kahlan's voice cracked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "please"

Suddenly the haze cleared and I could see the woman in front of me, the blue in her eyes, her pale skin streaked with tears, her lips quivering.

 _What was I doing?_

 _Who was i?_

 _Thanatos?_

 _Or Alexios?_

"who am I?" I whispered

Kahlan's brow knitted together,

"you are Alexios, and you are brave and strong, kind and" she placed a hand on my chest "I believe in you and the strength you have to be the man you were always meant to be"

Her hand felt warm against my chest but it was also calming, I looked into her eyes. I felt so conflicted part of me couldn't remove the sword from her neck, and the other half couldn't believe what I was doing, this is Kahlan Amnell the purest and most honest woman I have ever known.

Suddenly the air was pushed from my lungs, a sharp pain in my chest, Kahlan's eyes widened

"NO!" she screamed but the sound was beginning to fade, I looked down the point of the sword of truth coming from my chest, coated in blood. A single drop falling onto the white of Kahlan's dress, then the weapon was gone, pulled from my body. I could taste the coppery flavour form in the back of my mouth, my body fell limp, I rolled to the floor. The rain fell through the trees landing on my face as I looked up at the canopy, small hands pressed against my chest and there she was Kahlan Amnell with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, even when they were wet with tears.

"oh my spirits, Alexios!" her voice was breaking

Another figure came to stand behind trying to pull her away, my eyes could not see anything but Kahlan, it was like nothing in the world mattered now and I supposed nothing did, it was like everything was becoming clear, the dark fog had lifted.

"what have you done Richard"

Kahlan pushed at the figure, I could hear his voice but could not make out his words, but Kahlan turned back to me

"he saved my life" her voice was soft, her hand pressed against my cheek, it felt slick against my face.

"Alexios, your Andolian, heal yourself" she pleaded

I inhaled as much as I could my words coming shakey and broken

"can't… sword of… truth… enchanted… this is it" my breath rushed out of me, my throat filling with blood, I tried to cough it away but more filled the space. Looking up I could see the panic in Kahlan's eyes, trying to find a solution to an unsolvable problem.

My vision was getting blurry, lids getting heavy, it was like I couldn't breath, I was drowning from my own blood filling my lungs. Suddenly she leaned in her lips pressing against, it was soft and barely there but it made my heart soar. I forced my eyes to open but it was no good, I couldn't see her, the pain was growing, my vision gone, I couldn't breathe. Blackness took me.

Was this the end? it was strange it was like I was falling, but I knew I couldn't be, surly I was still lying on the forest floor. There was a green glow below me, it was getting brighter, a moaning echoed as I got closer to the glow. I could see bodies below, writhing, colliding together. Then I was on the ground, dust swirling around me, I jumped to my feet as the figures around me moved closer, they were all unclothed and pushing one another, pain contorting their faces, it took me only a moment to realize where I was.

The underworld.

 **So thats my first story, for those who have persevered with the story i really hope that you have enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
